Admit it
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: The story of Shokugeki no Souma with a twist. How would things turned out if the redhead cook Yukihira Souma and God's Pallette Nakiri Erina didn't got off on the wrong foot? Well, the less-wrong-foot. Warning, unstable writer means unstable updates! Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay okay. I have no idea why I'm doing this. Really. I have close to zero knowledge when it comes to cooking (okay, I do cook, but...) and right now I'm rather busy and stressed - Not the best condition to write. And what's worse is that while the pairing is although understandably Erina and Souma, I have a strong dislike for tsun and hime. Which actually confuses the heck out of me why my mind keep bothering itself with coming up with ideas. Okay, I do like the series, the character are nicely built and has great developments, and the fanfictions hasn't exactly quenched my thirst (infact it kinda makes me want more) so I can only bite my tongue and hope I can come up with a decent story as I write.**

 **Mainly, my focus is how to make Erina and Souma less...well, less hostile (with Souma, does that even count as hostile?!) The basics would still follow the main storyline, besides several changes.**

 **Oops, since I'm new to the block, I have to introduce myself.**

 **DsCrystalEyes here, and hoping you would enjoy my humble story (of which I still think is a bad idea to write)**

 ***Insert Standard Disclaimer Here***

 **_o_o_0_o_o_**

* * *

"Terrible!"

That sound resonated through the small area.

At the back entrance of his family restaurant, Yukihira Souma sat before the burning grill before him.

"A failure..."-His head hung low, his voice shaky at the failure before him-"Squid tentacle...with peanut butter...no...It just...doesn't feel right...it's horrible...horribly funny..."

"Souma!"-A voice coming from inside the kitchen called out, stopping him from his murmuring-"The guests are here!"

"Oh! I'm coming!"

...

...

This restaurant, located in Shitamachi shopping district is where he has been living his whole life til now. Eversince he was three, he had been helping his father running it.

No, not the things like boiling water, passing the salt or buying ingredients.

We're talking about knives.

"Look, they are having another contest!"

"Really! Another one?!"

"Souma just don't know when to quit!"

And eversince, Souma's dream has not yet changed a single day.

To beat his father, Yukihira Joichirou.

"This side wins!"-Kurase-chan, Souma's classmate, declared victory to the older chef.

Once again.

After 489 times trying to catch up, Souma still failed.

"Indeed! The old generation still hasn't lost his edge!"-One customer said as he gulped down the fried rice dish the chefs presented.

"To be eating such good food and so close to home even! I'm blessed!~"-Another customer, this time a student said as well.

Every sentence feels like a jab to Souma's pride and mentality.

It might just hit bottom level, dig itself into a hole then refuses to come out.

"Huh...I guess I've lost to you today, old man."-Souma took of his headband.

"Say that when you had won at least one time, kid."

And his father just has to deliver the finisher.

"Hey, Souma, aren't we getting close to 500 wins in a row?"

"Shut up old man, this is just the 489th time!"

And so, along with that weak comeback, goes the last of Souma's mentality.

"Well, I don't have the time to properly count, so let's just even it up."

You can just see it! You can see the aura of gloominess surrounding the young Yukihira.

"Bu-But! Souma-kun's cooking is really good too! You can never find a better dish of fried rice anywhere else!"-Kurase tried to cheer Souma up, although it was rather in vein.

"T-Thanks Kurase. If you don't mind then...Would you mind trying a new dish I came up with?"-Souma spoke, still having anime tears going down his cheeks.

"E-eh?"-For some reason, Kurase felt sweat coming out of her body profusedly.-"Sure! I'll gladly try it!"-Pushing that fear aside, the bright girl nodded.

'T-There it comes!"-The customers all had that same thought.

"Here you go. Squid tentacles with peanut butter."

"Eh?"-Was all Kurase could speak before one of the most horrible dish ever invented entered her mouth.

The feeling...

It's...it's like...

Being touched and stroked by slimy, slipery tentacles. (The humble fanfic writer deeply wanted to put a *citation needed* mark here.)

To top it off, it seems his father support the boy in his endeavors of creating new, equally horrible dish.

"Compared to my sardines with strawberry jams, that dish can only take 9th place, right Souma?"

"Hah?"-Souma turned to him-"My tentacles are better and you know it!"

"My sardines are better."

"My tentacles are!"

I-I guess like father like son...

 **_o_o_0_o_o_**

* * *

Nakiri Sanzaemon wasn't having the best day of his life.

He had been coming up with ideas. Strategies. Hopes and plans.

All in the hopes of opening his grandchild's eyes.

Nakiri Erina. The infamous God's Palette. Born gifted, raised gifted, surrounded by gifted and stepped on the gifted like dirt.

Soon, that girl would enter her highschool years.

The grandaughter that would surely succeed him, surpass him, and take over the entire culinary world.

Of course, being a man that has passed his twilight (some would say otherwise, though), he had no problem with having such a gifted individual take his place.

But right now, right this momment, Nakiri Erina has a fatal flaw that no one but him could realize.

And he had no way to fix it. There is no means to.

That flaw would not show itself, not right now. It is not a crack right now, but rather, a tiny flaw. Over time, that flaw would show a crack. And then, that crack would tear open. And then it would not be salvagable.

Who...what in the world could fix such a tiny but important part of his grandaughter?

After brainstorming for hours (surprisingly without even losing his majestic gaze), a name finally entered his mind.

 _'Yukihira.'_

 **_o_o_0_o_o_**

* * *

"Man, that was annoying..."-Souma sighed as he wiped somesort of white paste off the sign of his small family restaurant.

Getting rid of those harrasser trying to close his family shop and tear it down was a piece of cake. A quick improvise of the ingredient he bought for breakfast and he had gotten them rolling on the floor in pure estacy.

"Seriously...of all times for the old man to be away..."-Souma said, but soon, a smile spread thinly across his lips.-"Mah, it wasn't such a big deal anyway."

'One day, I'll be able to do it! I'll surpass the old man and take over this family bussiness!'

That had always been the boy's dream. A simple, yet passionate and beautiful dream.

But, suddenly, a car entered his vision.

An expensive limo at that.

Souma tried not to stare, but it's a rare scene to see a limo passing by this district. Hell, he had never actually seen one in real life before!

And what's worse is that it stopped right at Yukihira's.

Turned on his position on the ladder, he faces the limo's window doors.

Taking in the situation, the incident just last night, and the time of early sunrise right now, unsuitable for any guests here for enjoyment, Souma voiced.

"If you're here about the land again..."-He was close to gritting his teeth.

But.

The door slowly opened, and from it, a leg, then a pair of leg stuck out.

Female. School uniform.

"Eh?"

From the limo, a girl that even the renowed dense and naive Yukihira Souma must admit, has all the quality for a "princess" stepped out.

A porpotionate body that has all the curve women could dream of, long, wavy blonde hair with two pointy sideburns flew in the air as her handgave a small, elegant flick to fix it from the presumably long journey in the limo.

She looked up to him, pierce him directly with her cold, mesmerizing purple eyes.

They stared at each other for a short few second.

"W...what do you want?"-Souma voiced, not shaky but very confused and awkward.

"..."-The girl seperated her gaze from him, as the other limo door opened, and from it, a terrifying old man that Souma could only relate to a very, very terrifying Yakuza leader stepped out. He possess a solemn, majestic, and Souma would say, cool gaze. He looked to the young redhead cleaning the sign with a strange smirk.

"Young man. What's your name?"

"Yukihira Souma."-The young cook responded, steeling himself.

"...Yukihira...Souma?"-The old Yakuza-like man repeated.

"If you are here about the issue with the land, I told you we-"

"Cook something for us."-The old man requested, very solemn yet had a hint of friendliness in it.

"Ah?"

"Didn't you hear it clearly?"-The beautiful princess voiced-"Cook something for me. Your best dish. If it doesn't satisfy me, I'll tear this shop down."

"...So you are here about the land again?"-Souma clenched his fist-"I already threw out your lackeys yesterday after you messed up my family restaurant, my home, and now here you are, want me to cook another dish?!"

"Hm?"-The old man frowned. Did the boy got the wrong idea about them?

Looking at what he was doing, cleaning up obvious signs of sabotage, the wise old man gotten a vague idea what happened.

The tables, kitchenwares inside seems to be a mess. The ingridients can be seen vaguely all over the floor in the back.

"No, you seem to have gotten the wrong ide-"

"Very well!"

'Hm?!'

Nakiri Sanzeamon couldn't be anymore surprised.

The redhead cook named Yukihira Souma jumped down from the ladder, directly facing the ojou girl.

"I'll make a dish that would make you say 'delicious'!"-He then confidently declared.

This...

What is this?

Sanzeamon had no idea how the outcome would turn out.

But he had that feeling in his gut.

That all that solution, plans and everything he came up with that lead to him leading his grandaughter here.

All that can be scrapped.

A better solution has risen.

The best.

"Hmph."-Nakiri Erina flicked her hair again.

...

* * *

 **And there you have it. You can see the obvious change right? Too bad I couldn't write further than this, it's late, and I'm busy tomorow morning, so I'm stepping out of my comfortzone to bring you this. No, I don't have expectations for this fanfics. Heck, I have no hopes for it to be absolutely honest. I'm just writing to relieve stress and giving you guys something with it in the process. But regardless, I love writing and don't plan on abandoning this anytime soon, so, fav and review as you please! Any supportive ideas you have, you can give them through reviews or PMs, as I always look out for and appreciate it.**

 **Until very soon from now,**

 **DsCrystalEyes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, less than 10 hours and I'm back to my not-so-comfy chair digging up materials to write with.  
**

 **If anything, chap 0 of the manga (I guess it was a beta or something) actually fits my imaginations of the characters better than the actual manga. The interactions were smoother and I guess cooler. The foundation of the story is there too. But enough ranting, here we are, chap 2.**

 **I don't own Shokugeki no Souma, and all this is just for fun.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Terrible!"

With that, the bowl of miso soup gets dumped on the chef that brought it over.

"Seriously! What kind of soup is this? It feels like sharing a hot bath with a gorrila!"

W...what? How is bath and...okay okay, I'll stand back.

Nakiri Erina crossed her arms as she stood up and left the place, leaving dozens of chefs bowing in apology.

The infamous God's Palette. To her tongue, no taste can pass by undetected. Even the faintess trace of impurity. The sense of God, if you will.

To top it off, she is born in the Nakiri family, being the family that leads the culinary world. Tootsuki, their private academy, has a tiny rate of graduation of around 10%. As Ernina would say: "You can still be a cook if you fail from Tootsuki. A second graded one, that is." Tootsuki is the elite of the elite when it comes to culinary schools, the best in Japan and hardly has a rival abroad.

Amongst that, Nakiri Erina stood at the top. And although only admitted into highschool, had already taken a seat in Tootsuki 10 Elites, a group of students so good they handle the school affairs, even some teacher's and other culinary affairs worldwide. Erina can already lead a class, which to other student, is like devine revelation to learn from her.

Only the most high-class, top rated and perfect food are allowed to be eaten by her.

It would count a dizzying amount of money to have her taste and review a dish.

And if you get denied by her, it is almost equal to game over for any chef.

"Is that the last of my appointments, Hisako?"-Erina asked her loyal aide.

"Uhm, haii, Erina-sama. For the rest of the day you are free to do as you wish."-The brown haired aide replied, checking the books.

Suddenly, a familiar face.

"Erina. I've been looking for you."-Nakiri Sanzeamon spoke as they met at the hallway, near the stairs.

"Haii? You have been looking for me? Is something wrong?"-Erina was surprised. Her grandfather wasn't one to be eager enough to go looking.

"No, not really."-The bitter-sweet grandfather smile thinly.-"I just had an unusual apetite and..."

"Then, I'll be more than honored to prepare a meal for-"-A meal from her is pretty damn close to a god-sent, this Hisako knows.

"No, Erina. I'm inviting you."

"Haii...?"-Now both Erina and Hisako was completely and utterly confused.

"If you don't have anything else to do, why not come along?

"Along? To...where?"

"To eat of course."-With that, the old yakuza-like man turned around and started walking.

What...?

Her grandfather, Nakiri Sanzeamon, the Demon Food King, is inviting her to go eat out with him?!

"Oh and, I hope you tasted enough food to last through dinner, because we're going a bit far."-The old man gave a passive wave.-"Meet me at the entrance at 6 o'clock if you're interested."

'Interested' is definitely the right word to describe Erina right now.

"Well, I guess I'll go then. I wonder what kind of place grandfather wanted to show me..."

In Erina's mind, the image of a certain chef came to her.

But she shook away that thought, thinking it's impossible on multiple levels.

"Do you want to come along, Hisako? I'm sure grandfather don't mind."

"Eh...Eh? Oh...I have other work that needs finishing. Forgive me Erina-sama, I could not join you."-The aide bowed slightly.

"I see..."

Erina turned away.

'Then, show me just what kind of a place that could grab me, Nakiri Erina's attention!'

...

...

...

* * *

"When you say pass dinner...you really did mean it..."-Ernina trembled as she sat on the limo with her grandfather.

She didn't expect them to drive through the night!

"Well, it was a spur of the momment, afterall."

Then again, what kind of spur of the momment can make the great Nakiri Sanzaemon travel all that way for?

With all greatest chefs at his fingernails, he can have whatever food he want before him in less than a few minutes!

So what kind of a place that made him drove out to this point?

The stranger it gets, the more it, although Erina would denied, excites her.

The sun hasn't come up yet, but it's light is dimming through the early morning skies.

They are passing by... a shopping district? Usually here, there's only second rated family restaurant and shops. Nothing worth a Nakiri's attention.

'I guess it's a little further up...I'm so beat right now...'

She did took naps on the road in short sessions, but the overall trip is just tiring.

Then, suddenly, the ride stopped.

"Eh? Why did we stop?"

"Why else. We're there."

"Hah?!"-Erina looked outside.

Shops and restaurant aren't even open yet!

The only human she can see in the street is a young boy her age on a ladder, cleaning up some sort of stain on what seems to be his family restaurant.

If her grandfather said it was some sort of ultra secret restaurant, and that the ground below them would suddenly lowers them into a secret base underground, Erina would still actually have a thin chance of believing. This? Where is this place? What is this place?

But, no such explantion came.

The driver opens the door safety locks, signalling them to get out, and as such, Nakiri Erina stepped out first.

She and that red haired boy locked eyes.

At first she was only was going to glance over, as it is hard to miss him as he is sitting on a ladder on an empty street, but she, for some reason, slightly got captivated by his gold eyes. The look of his face wasn't surprised, but quite confused. But. That look in his eyes. The way his orbs shines, it was captivating for some reason. Confident, resilient yet friendly.

As she stared for too long, the boy spoke.

"...What do you want?"

Nakiri Erina felt no need to answer it.

As her grandfather stepped out, the boy turned attention to him, and gave his name.

Yukihira Souma.

Erina struggled if she remembers anyone she bothered remembering that has the Yukihira family name. And she came up with none.

So why is grandfather seems so interested?

"If you're here about the issue with the land, I told you we-"

'Hm? This shop is having some trouble?'-Erina eternally thought.

"Cook something for us."

Nakiri Sanzeamon's request surprised her to the letter.

'What?! This boy? This lowly dog is why I had to travel all night to meet?!'

"Ah?"-The look on his face turned into utter confusion.

Too annoyed with the situation, Erina spoke, almost threatening.

"Didn't you hear it clearly? Cook something for me. If it doesn't satisfy me, I'll tear this shop down."

"So you are here about the land again?! I already threw out your lackey yesterday after you messed up my family restaurant, my home! And now here you are, want me to cook another dish?!"

Is he accusing her of something?

Looking inside the place, it seems to have been trashed by outsiders, and the sign that the boy had been cleaning up until now got some strange white paste threw on it.

Erina heard of projects that tears down district like these and built up high rises, hotels and modern shopping centers. This shop must be suffering from it.

'Hmph. A fitting end to such lowlives.'

Suddenly, in a surprise movement, the redhead on the ladder jumped down, facing her directly.

Erina's eyes opened wide as a strange sensation hit her.

She never felt that uncomfortable feeling before.

"Very well!"-Yukihira Souma pointed at her, declaring confidently-"I'll make a dish that will make you say 'delicious'!"

Never in her life did she saw such passionate fire burning in one's eyes. His confident smirk as they locked eyes made her feel strange. Very strange.

But, she retained her expression (besides a small blush that came from no where).

"Hmph."-Erina flips her hair again before walking pass him and entering the special-of-the-day-shop.

* * *

Souma randomly pulled a table and two chairs for the two early guests.

"Forgive the messy layout. Now."-Souma pulled the white band from his wrist and tied it on his forehead.-"Please wait a momment!"

Erina took her time and looked around.

'He couldn't be serving any meat dish, since all of those are on the floor...Still, there are many other ingredient he can use...'

"So, Yukihira Souma. What do you plan on serving us?"-Sanzaemon asked. Right now, he feels really strange and nostalgic. He hadn't been to this kind of restaurant since he was still...young.

Regardless, he was quite sure the quality of the food isn't going to be the same as the plain restaurant layout.

"Raw eggs with white rice."-Souma answered bluntly and almost naively as he started cooking rice.

"Wha?"-For a second, Erina wanted to slam the table and lecture the redhead to death.

"Ah, don't worry, I'm...coming up with something. It won't simply be raw eggs mixed with rice."

'In other words...Tamagokake Gohan?'

Souma finally brandished his knife, and chopped garlics into bits. He scrambled a few eggs while seasoning the flavor of garlic, sesame oil and burnt soy sauce on a frying pan.

'The ingredients are simple, the cooking don't look like there's anything speci-?!'

Souma surprised the two guests as he was pouring the scrambled eggs into the pan.

Just as the eggs hit the surface of the pan, Souma did a quick flick on the handle, sending both the eggs and the seasoning upwards.

For a second, even without tasting it, Erina had envisioned something.

Some light, delicous, heavenly flavor.

As if white feathers are surrounding her, falling all around her.

But it last only a second, giving her a huge shiver.

'W-what did he do just now...I didn't even tasted it yet, and I already felt something...'

But after that, he just pour the eggs onto white, burnt rice with nothing else.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"-Souma said as he carries out two bowls of raw eggs mixed with white rice.

Erina was more than surprised.

True to his words, the eggs are still raw, but it has that seasoning flavor inside it.

Sanzeamon noticed it too.

"You enclosed that seasoning on raw eggs?"

"Yes, by moving the pan as if making the eggs run through it."

"On heated oil too... Must take incredible precision and a lot of practice."

'If it were only half a second late, they would become half-cooked scrambled eggs. But the eggs are still raw, syrupy, and from it, erupt a fragnant smell of that delicous seasoning. Such a combination on rice...To think that this is just Tamagokake Gohan...'

"Well...you see..."

"Hm?"-Both guests looked up to him as he turned back into the cooking station, stretching his tired left arm.

"The first time I held a knife was when I was three years old."

As Erina stared into that pose, she had an unexpected familiar feeling.

Overlapsing him is a shadow of a man with the skills that did more than just satisfy her taste.

It only lasted a second, but Erina couldn't stop, or rather she didn't notice a light pink blush on her cheeks.

"Well, before it gets cold, please eat it."-He said as he was putting away the utensils.

Then he just murmured incorehently stuffs about new ingredients, probably to replace the destroyed ones last night.

Erina took the first bite.

'The onion and garlic has such a strong, dense smell and taste...I might choke on it...The syrupy eggs although raw, it feels hot and brushes gently against my tongue...The soysauce and rice combine with each bite, giving such a heavenly taste...'

And by the time she gulp it down, she was already felt like she was in heaven.

'This is the best~!'

While Erina felt like she was floating in mid air and getting teased with gentle feathers, Nakiri Sanzeamon took a bite, and suddenly, the entire upperside of his clothes just bursted into shreds.

"?! What was that?!"-Souma suddenly looked up, out of his bizzare ideas for improving squid tentacles and peanut butter.-"Why...no, how did you undress just now?!"

The muscular old man then laughed hystericaly, as if he has no care in the world.

Meanwhile, back at Erina, she was shooting bullet shapes stares at him, but at the same time flustered and even embarassed tears began appearing in the corner of her eyes.

"S-stop it! Don't come near me! Nohhhh~...Uahn..."-She weakly voiced after taken a second bite. That feeling now runs through her like electricity, intensified that heavenly feeling.

"I-I haven't taken a step towards you though?"-Souma, oblivous towards the girl's acute sense of taste and the "torment" she is going through, asked confusingly.

'Even though this is just Tamgokake Gohan...even if this chef is just a second rated one... and...even if...'

"Fuah~..."-Erina let out a weak, satisfied yelp.

"...So!"-Souma decided to jump in now to ask for the verdict.-"Is it good? Or...is it bad?"

Sanzeamon just looked at the young chef with a smile and nodded his verdict.

But Erina, now collapsed on the table, tremble as she form an answer.

"Uhm...are you okay...uh...what's your name again?"-It was now that he realized he didn't even knew their names, going into this challenge.

"Nakiri...Erina..."-Still trembling, the blonde replied.

"Uhm. Are you okay, Nakiri-san?"-He knew his food has that effect on people, but he need the verdict, then she can squirm all she wants.

Unexpectedly, the girl bursted up from her position on the table.

"You don't know who I am?!"

"Nope. Enlighten me."-Souma stated naively and bluntly.

"Kuh-?!"-Erina felt like stomping him in the foot, but restrained herself.-"Don't think you have won against me yet though! I'll prove to you that my cooking...Tootsuki's way of cooking is the ultimate way of cooking!"-She declared-"Just you wait, Yukihira Souma!"

"Uhm...what's Tootsuki?"-Souma dumbly asked again, and for some reason, it was Erina who felt embarassed.

"Ehh! ... Ah...A-anyway!"-Erina stumbled, blushing furiously-"I'll prove it to you that my cooking is better than yours! Just you wait!"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to tasting your dish."-Once again, the naive Souma said with a friendly grin, with no actual clue of the gravity of the situation.

Which only served to further embarass the God's Palette and force-sent the situation down the friend route instead of enemy.

Well, partly.

"But, admit it! My cooking was delicious right? We don't know about winning or losing, but it is delicious right?"

"There is no way I'll admit it!"-Erina shouted embarassingly, still hasn't gotten over it yet.-"There's no way I...could...admit it..."-She added that under her breath.

"Hm, what was that?"

"..."-Erina just stayed quiet after that.

'There's no way for me, Tootsuki's princess, the God's Palette to admit that such a plebian dish made by a person that is the definition of that word...to admit...that such food...is...delicious...'-Erina just quitely sit down and pick up the chopsticks again.

And, with his superb inability to read the mood, Souma spoke.

"That would be 1000 yen."

"ARGH!"

* * *

Nakiri Sanzeamon couldn't be pleased any more than this.

He hoped to meet the legendary Asura again and have that man teaches Erina how to advance herself, refine and develope herself even more.

The young blonde seemingly thought that she is already at the top, and that no more refinement is required.

Yet that would later be her downfall.

So, either let her speak to someone she would listen and take it to heart, which Sanzeamon doubt anyone but Asura could, or...get her a rival. A goal.

Yukihira Souma flawlessly did so. He showed her the things she lacks, especially her lack of development and reliance on the word 'perfect', and drew her out of her comfort zone. All that in a very friendly way that encourage her to compete.

"Yukihira Souma."-The muscular old man called.

"Yes? Ah, about the land..."-Souma recalled the main objective.

"Ah ha, no, we're not here about it. Infact, we don't have anything to do with it."-Sanzeamon smiled.

'He spoke to him as if they don't know each other...'-Erina noted.

Then why did her grandfather came here in the first place?

"Tell me young man. where is your fa-"

"Yo Souma. I'm back!"-From the door came in a middle aged man with a rough, powerful build, his hair tied into a pony tail-"Did something happened?"-He gestured to the sign.

"It's no big deal pops. I got that covered."-Remembering about the sign, Souma headed outside to clean it again.

Checking the back of the kitchen, and seeing meat all over the floor, teared and destroyed, Yukihira Joichirou gave a slight smirk.

"No big deal, huh..."

It was incredible how the Nakiris were being ignored.

"...?"-Only after a while did Joichirou cast a glance over at the two guests.-"Hoh?"

"A...A...A"-Erina stumbled for words.

"Yes, ojou-chan? I'm sorry but we're not taking orde-..."

 **"ASURA?!** "

The shout almost knocked Yukihira Souma off the ladder.

After swaying for side to side a few times, Souma finally regained balance.

"What happened pops? Pops?!"-The young chef got down again.

"Pops?"

Erina then eyed between the presumably father and son, looking for similarity.

"What is it Erina? You scared me..."-The younger Yukihira spoke.

"Don't call me by my name!"

"Ah? eh? Uhm...Nakiri-san then?"

"Ah, so it's you, Nakiri-dono."-Joichirou gave a smile to the older man before him.

"It's been time...Asura."

"A...Asu...A sure? What?"-Souma stumbled.

Awkward silence ensued.

* * *

Erina took back that part about Yukihira Souma being a second rate chef.

What is this? What kind of a strange turn is it?

She had read some shoujo manga about these kind of encounters before and...

...

...

Steam is coming out of her ears.

Somehow, before the older Yukihira, Erina seemed very meek, unlike the attitude she threw at Souma's face like slaps.

Then again, the boy failed to even register that intent in the first place.

Asura of the Polar Stars, or Saiba Joichirou was like an old idol to her. The first and only man (she hasn't recognized Souma yet) to be able to satisfy her tastes.

Then one day, he just gone off the news, went under completely. Sometimes, after reading too much shoujos in one day, Erina thought he had an accident and died or something!

And just now, she met the man's only child.

While he still has plenty of improvements needed to catch up to his father, he undoubtedly had his father's blood in him.

She wanted to make a lot of questions, why did the infamous Asura of the Polar Stars is now running a special-of-the-day shop, what made him turned down offers from Tootsuki, from her grandfather, even from her to settle in like this. So much questions that she could not find courage to ask. In her own view, she felt she is still like a child to him, like when he cooks for her the first and only time.

Unbeknowst to her, Yukihira Souma also had the same feeling to an extent.

He too had been looking up to his father, desperately trying to catch up to him. And after seeing the strange meeting just now, he too realizes he knew very little about the man who he called pops.

But, no questions were made, and the Nakiris soon left (After paying 2000 yen for the 2 Tamagokake Gohan, of course).

"T-then. We'll be going."-Erina meekly bowed a goodbye to the older Yukihira.

"Oh."-Joichirou nodded.-"Have a safe trip, you two.

"Mn. It was sad to wasn't being able to enjoy your food, but it seems your son has some talents of his own. Wonderful boy."-Sanzeamon nodded.

"..."-Joichirou looked to his son, wiping paste off the sign of their family shop and gave a slight yet proud smirk-"Hmph. That boy has somethings that even I don't have."

"Hmph!"-Erina folded her arms as she childishly huffed.

"Souma, aren't you forgetting to say something?"-Joichirou smirked again.

"Hah? Ah...Thank you for your patronage, please come again..."-The boy didn't even turned to face them.

"Hey! Couldn't you at least sent guests away properly?!"-Erina responded to the attitude she assume is disrespectful and mocking.

Suddenly, no more pleasantries. An awkward silience hung.

"That's that then."-Joichirou would have patted her head if she was still small, but she is a fine lady now so he just leave it at that.-"Have a safe trip."

As he turned away, Erina gathered some courage and spoke.

"If you don't mind, may I come aga-"

"Hey Souma."-Joichirou unintentionally cuts her off-"I'm closing Yukihira for two or three years."

"HAH?!"-Both Erina and Souma couldn't be anymore surprised.

This time, Souma really did fell off the ladder. Comedically.

"Well, I'll send apologies over to regular clients..."

"Start by apologizing your son first!"-The redhead Yukihira got up instantly, yelled at his father.

"A friend of mine asked me to work over there for a time. It's far away so I won't be able to come back here."-Joichirou got inside again.

"Hey, isn't that a bit too selfish?!"

"I'll leave as soon as I've packed my bags."

"Wait a minute!"

"I'll send you back some money to live on, so don't worry."

"I said wait a minute!"-Souma followed inside.

Erina don't know how to respond to this situation.

So all she and Sanzeamon did was to watch.

"I wanted to stay in this place!"-Souma started.

 _'To prefect my skills and beat the old man...that is my goal! And this shop is where I can refine myself to do so! So...I don't want to leave...'_

But before he could said that, his father gave him a short pump to his chest.

"It's time to spread your wings, Souma."

* * *

 **And that's it! Chapter 2 completed. I think I have somewhat smoothe out the relation between Erina and Souma, so it's a good chapter for me. I did what I could as far as describing the dishes and how you cook them.**

 **I guess Erina in my fic is less 'bitchy' as most people would say. How do you enjoy that OOC? Please give me your opinion and ideas through reviews and PMs, I always welcome those interactions between the writer and the readers.**

 **Feel free to fav and follow if you haven't!**

 **Until next time.**

 **DsCrystalEyes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ugh. My head is spinning a bit, but no matter! I can still write a decent chapter or two!  
**

 **Salience: Erina declaring her cooking is better, I agree. After reading it again I realized the same thing. But luckily, she was flustered, making it simply like she is stumbling and having conflicting thoughts. So..."Logically Illogical" is what I'd say about it (don't mind it, it's just an excuse, lol). The dash key has been part of my blood, so yeah. Between it and a space, not much difference lulz. And the unstable update thing, I guess I'm just being honest, because I thought out the story as I write, and do tends to stop midway as I have many interests in many subjects. But if it's a real eyesore, of course I'll tear it down.**

 **Agnew: Send me PMs from time to time. I am aware of my bad grammar and are always open for others to correct. Hopefully those small flaws don't give you trouble as you read it, heheh.**

 **Miya: And "Souma and Erina" just printed the story out from my brain too. Lulz.**

 **I love interactings with the readers, so keep sending ideas, opinions and questions as I write. It is more encouraging than a fav, that's for sure!**

 **Okay, now we're back to it. Chapter 3. I would be adding Erina to a lot more interactions, that is my Plan A (or Plan C, if you knew Sakurasou). Though I do feel like I'm writing up a total mess, so ideas are more than welcomed.**

* * *

A few weeks later...

"This is the place? Looks more decent than I expected..."-Souma stood before the office-like building, and entered.

To his surprise, the staffs explained that this is where workers stays, the actual school is further ahead.

If this is the place for window washers and cleaners stays, then...

"The actual examination hall is about 3km from here."-The staff member used a very long stick to point out on a giant map of the campus where that exam hall was.

"That far?!"-Souma yelled in surprise. Quickly nodded a thank you, he left the building.

When his father said he was going to a culinary school, Souma thought it's just a measy basic school with old man teaching simple dishes.

But as he walks, that opinion slowly changes.

"I FAILED THE ENTRANCE EXAM! ! !"

"MY LIFE AS A COOK ENDS HERE! ! !"

Along the sidewalks, a few students his age bemoaned.

Before he can focus on the matter, Souma's phone rang.

"Great timing, pops!"-Souma answered right when he saw the caller ID-"What the hell is this place?!"

Across the street, several middle aged person, presumably parents of student kneeled to the floor as a teaching staff member came by.

"Please! I'll give you 10 million or 20 million yen if you want! I don't care how much money, just let my child enter this place!"

But the teacher unsympathically wriggle off the man's hold and passed by.

That was the surrounding atmostphere. Heavy, despair and hopeless.

 _"Oh? I didn't tell you?"_ -Yukihira Joichirou spoke from the other end of the phone- _"This school is the super elite, where only 10% of the student could to graduate."_

 **Tootsuki Private Academy.  
**

'Tootsuki? Where did I heard that?'

Souma recalled soon after.

 _"I'll prove to you that my cooking...that Tootsuki's way of cooking is the ultimate way of cooking!"_

'Oh...So Erina goes to this school too...'-Souma nodded before continuing the coversation with his father-"Where are you anyway?"

 _"New York City, Manhattan Royal Hotel, VIP Reception."_

"Hah?!"

" _I'm working there right now."_

* * *

"Hey Joel! So good to have you back in N.Y! Hahahahahah!"-A customer laughed as he is eating the Yukihira's dinner.

"Don't laugh so much, Dr. McFly! Watch your blood pressure!"-Joichirou replied, with no success at stopping the man from laughing.

From a table nearby, a charismatic politician is eating is dish as he is having a serene look on his face.

"Oh...after falling ill and withdrew myself from the National Congress, I thought I'll be satisfied and all ready to pass away if I taste Yukihira's dish...yet...after tasting it for real...I could not help but wanting more..."-Although he spoke it fairly normal, somehow it makes people around him choked up. Maybe he himself is moved by this dish as well.

"L-let's come back again then!"

"We'll go as many times as you want, senator!"

Then, the door opened forcefully as several monks entered.

"W-wait a momment high priest! We're vegetarian! Please set example to others!"

"Shaddap shaddap shaddap! Yukihira's food is right before my eyes, and you're telling me I can't eat it?! If so, then I'll throw away my belief! !"

"High Priest! ! !"-Several followers tried to stop the skinny old man but no avail.

During all that, Yukihira Joichirou headed out to the balcony as he was making his son's dish, squid tentacles with peanut butter.

"Well, I've been to India, Italia and Spain. I've just arrived in USA yesterday."-Joichirou sat down as he talks to his son over the phone.-"I'll guess I'll stay here for awhile."

 _"Alright then. I'm hanging up."-_ His son exasperately sighed through the phone.

"Wait Souma."-The older Yukihira bit onto one squid tentacle as he said-"If you can't survive in that school...than forget beating your old man, ne?"

That pumped up the young cook up greatly.

 _"I'LL SHOW YOU OLD MAN!"_

"Hahah, good. Then let me tell you a secret on how to be...Oh he hung up."

"Yukihira! They're waiting for your dish!"-There was a call from inside.

"Okay, I'm coming"-The cook then turned back into the restaurant.

 _Listen Souma._

 _The secret to becoming the best cook is finding a woman you would always cook the best food for her._

* * *

"I underestimated this school..."-Souma groaned as he stepped away from those isolent rich kids.-"But even for an elite school, this is still overwhelming..."

He joined up with other student at the exam hall.

'I wonder who will examine me...'

"Hello there."-A girl voice sounded-"I was entrusted with today's examination. My name is Nakiri Erina."

'Erina?!'-Souma's thought coincide with the thought of everyone else in the room, however with different reasons.

Yup, it's definitely her up there alright.

"Hisako, the admission notice."

"Yes, first would be an interview in groups of ten, then a test of practical cooking skill with three different dishes..."

"...How boring."-Erina sighed.-"Bring out the ingredients."

And soon enough, tables full of different ingredients are brought in.

"The main ingredient would be eggs."-Erina picked up one for example-"Those who satisfy my tongue will be accepted straight into the academy."

The entire room suddenly wore an entirely different atmostphere. One of total despair.

"In addition. I'll give you one minute to withdraw yourself from this admission test."

As soon as the words left her mouth, all student but Souma turned tail.

'EHHHHHHHHHHHH?'

Grabbing the kid that just insulted him before, Souma asked.

"Hey, why are you all running?!"

"Y-you don't know who she is?!"

"W-well, I do know her, but not enough I guess."

"She is a genius who entered straight into the academy at number 1 place! Grandaughter of the principal, and the youngest in history to take a seat in Tootsuki's Elite Ten council, the organization that handles internation culinary affairs! To top it off, she has the most acurate and incredible palete in history, the God's Palete! Her review on a dish determines the very survival of a restaurant! Everyone renowed chefs around the world are her customers! Furthermore, if you get branded as a failure by her, it pretty much equals goodbye culinary world for you!"-After that frantic explanation, the isolent rich brat yanked his hands free and run off crying.

'W-whoa.'

Souma turned back at Erina, who did not seem to have noticed him, confident she had driven everyone but her aide away.

So she is kinda terrifying.

But. He did it once, and he will do it again.

"Is-is that okay? E-everyone..."

"If they all ran for their lives, then they have no worthy quality to survive in Tootsuki. Now, is that all of our schedule? I want to make a new dish in my room."-Soon as she said that, Erina suddenly had a wavering feeling.

There was a reason other than the fact that eggs are common ingredients.

No matter how much she denied it in her minds, she wanted to taste that dish the readhead chef did a few weeks ago for her. He was insolent, and Erina would even say dumb, unable to read the situation and mood, but regardless, he produced results. If Asura hasn't closed the shop down and went abroad, Erina would have actually come again.

'W-well, he is Asura's son, so it is somewhat to be expected.'-His image in her mind is revising to an extent.

Noticing Hisako's dreamy look and the slight drool on her face, Erina then turned on her ojou-face again, and teased the loyal aide.

"Looks like somebody wants something."-Unaware of the redhead cook (which is actually, against his dense nature, interested at the sight), Erina lifted Hisako's face, striking a pose that gave the environment surrounding them that glitter and rose-frame effect.-"Do you want to sample it?"

"Y-yes...I do...I really do..."

"Such a bad girl, fufu~"

"H-haii..forgive me..."

They were interupted by the sound of a knife coming out of it's holding rack.

Turned to look, the two girl saw a redhead in normal gakuran school uniform testing the knife.

"Eh? Oh, don't mind me. We can start after you're done."-The boy tried his best not to stumble.

"..."

"Uhm..."

"Yuki...hira...Souma..."

"Hm? Why the full name? Just Souma is fine."

"Hm? Erina-sama, you know this man?"-Hisako asked, eyeing the boy carefully.

"Just...why..."

"?"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?! YUKIHIRA SOUMA!"

"For the entrance exam, of course."-Souma replied without missing a beat.-"Still, I didn't expect seeing you again, as my examiner, no less!"

"..."-Nakiri Erina was popping veins, but she hasn't formed up a proper reply yet.

"So, using whatever ingredient is fine right? Just eggs as a base?"

"I'll give you one last chance to drop out from the exam right now."

"Why would I? Infact, I'm looking forward to this!"-Souma laughed friendly-"I just have to make 'that' again, don't I?"

Against Erina's desire to beat him up right this instant, is an equal ammount of desire towards having that Tamagokake Gohan again. The two sides struggles inside the blonde beauty fiercely, making a blush visible as she glared bullets at the Yukihira cook.

Unaware of her internal battle, Souma continued.

"This time, I'll make sure to have you admit that it is delicious!"

"! You!"-Erina snapped up-"For your information, I still haven't accepted your cooking yet!"

"Which is why I'm going to cook you another one, and have you properly examine it."

The situation is now in his favor as far as getting her to admit his cooking.

"What kind of cook only make one dish repeatedly? Is that little dish all you have against me?!"

"Oh, so that's the problem."-Yukihira Souma sighed as if he had gotten a huge weight off his shoulder.-"If you want a different one, just say so. I've got plenty of ways to make you admit it. You know, you still dodged the question when I asked you-"

"I'm stamping you Fail right this instant!"-She actually raised the stamp above his application for real.

"EHHHHHHHH?!"

Thankfully, it didn't went down.

For half a minute, silence ensued.

"You will cook."

"Ah-"

"You will answer me properly, simple and short when I ask you a question."

"..."

"If I so much as sees you making that stupid grin on your face just once, I'll stamp you a failure and call the police."

"WHY THE POLICE?!"-Even Hisako was scared.

Just what happened between these two? And how is she unaware of such a person?

"Do we have an agreement?"

"Oh, this knife is actually quite sharp!"-Souma wasn't even paying attention, he was getting ready to cook.

"Don't switch subjects! ! ! !"-Both Erina and Hisako could not take that ignorance.

"Okay, I'll make a dish that would make you say delicious!"

"Have you been listening to me at all?!"

In a movement that even Erina would admit that is quite cool, Souma threw the knife spinning into the air, then pull that white band from his wrist and tied it on his head, before skillfully catching the sharp knife right at the handle.

"Please wait a momment, examiner Erina-dono!"

* * *

Observing Souma as he is making the dish, Erina and Hisako can't understand what's he's trying to make besides rice.

"Yukihira Souma. What are you cooking?"

"?"-Souma then held a laugh-"I'm already at this stage and you haven't realized?!"

"I'm stamping you!"

"Okay okay! Stop scaring me with that stamp!"-Souma then recollects himself as he voiced-"I'm making Furikake Gohan."

*Insert rimshot here*

"Don't joke with me!"-Erina slamed the table.

Although she said that, it's probably just the initial shock at first. Furikake Gohan is like something used to eat away rice alone, calling it plebian is still not enough to describe it's place.

But, knowing Souma, Erina understands he's not making a normal Furikake Gohan.

"Of course, what I'm making isn't just Furikake. It's Transforming Furikake"

See, he definitely have something up his sleeve.

...

...

...

Okay, maybe he is messing with her.

Erina and Hisako stared at the square bowl full of furikake made of eggs.

'He's definitely messing with me! ! !'

"This isn't even worth considering. To think I wasted time on you. Well..."-Erina flips her hair as she turns away-"You are just a second-rate chef, after-all."

After taking two steps, she did feel kinda guilty.

He is Asura's son, so even if he is talentless and can only copy-cat a dish, maybe he went through that feeling of powerlessness.

"That hurts."-The redhead chef voiced.

'Well, you are better off as something else, Yukihira Souma.'

"Even though I haven't show you the transformation yet."

'Ah?'

That raised her interest again.

For a second, she thought "That's more like it!" but soon forced it out and retained her usual cold self.

Turning around, she saw Souma holding the bowl at an angle.

'T-there's something glittering under the pile of eggs!'

"You know. The true value of furikake can only be shown on hot, white rice!"-Souma then let the show begin as he let the furikake fall onto a bowl of white, hot rice.

As they fall, gold, transparent cubes falls along with them, glittering under the light, and as it touches the rice's surface...melts.

'It's melting into the rice, and the eggs are getting covered by it too!'

Such a dazzle sight came with an irresistable smell.

'It's chicken...the smell of perfectly fried chicken...'-Erina can't help to be tempted.

The dish now looks completely different.

'So...this is his capabilities...'

"It's ready."-Souma said as he presented the bowl forward.

"...Very well. Then I will taste it."

Souma grinned.

"Please enjoy it!"

* * *

It was the same. That heavenly feeling she got when she first ate his cooking.

For some reason, she expected nothing less from him. Eventhough she threw insults and threaten him to no end, deep down she really do like his cooking.

If only they had more in common...or rather, their personality don't clash so much. If the boy don't irritates her so much, maybe a decent conversation and an actual admission could be made.

But...

Looking at Souma with his stupid grin, Erina couldn't help but wiping away any idea of admitting his cooking.

By the third bite, she had already brought down to using the table for support.

Her body just want to shut down in order to enjoy it.

Her breathing intensified, a blush on her face, and she eyed between the cook and his Furikake Gohan repeatedly.

"...-o?"

"?"-What did he just say?

"So? Is it delicious, or is it terrible?"-Souma asked again.

"..."

"Come on, be honest, Erina."

"...It..."

"It?"

"It's...It's..."

"Yes?"-Souma hang open his mouth as he waited an answer from the beautiful blone princess before him.

"Enough. You pass."

Eh?

Eh?

"EHHH?!"-Souma stood up from the stool-"Are you serious?! How is it that making you admit it is so hard?!"

"You have no idea how honored you are, aren't you?!"-Hisako pointed at the redhead chef, scolding him.

"But..."-Souma then stops, as there is no way for a cook to argue against the judge, specialy this one in peticular.

"The dish was okay, just barely make it. You pass the entrance exam."-Erina turned away and muttered under her breath-"The first..."

"Yes?"

"A-anyway"-She forced down a blush and cleared her throat.-"As much as I want to strangle you to death, I can't go against what I said. It was adequate, so you pass."

"You seem like you really enjoy repeating the 'just enough' part aren't you?"-Souma deadpanned.

"Of course."

Souma looked up to her.

He couldn't be anymore surprised.

'W-what kind of a face is that?! What in god's name?!'

It...

It looked like...as if...she was smiling gently at him!

Where's the icequeen attitude?! Where are those comebacks that are just like slaps at your face?!

Hisako herself feels uncomfortable when she saw that.

Has Erina-sama ever smiled like that?

Then, the princess' lips moved again.

"It would take more than that to make me say 'delicious', Yukihira-kun."

Now she was encouraging him.

And that encouragement did not go to waste.

"Uhm! I'll try again and again until that happens!"-The fire in his eyes burns even more brightly than when they first met.

It seems to be melting her ice cold heart as she smiled and actually did not hide her small blush.

"I'm looking forward to that."-Erina reaches for for the stamp and stamp his aplication.

"It's a challenge then."

"Uhm"-The blonde nodded.

And...

...

...

...

That incredibly good mood was destroyed the second later.

Unexpectedly, it was Erina who did it this time.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

Both looked down the application form Erina just stamped.

On it, in bold and red ink.

"FAILED"

Both gawked for words as they stared into it.

Inside, Nakiri Erina's head was in the clouds with flowers and dazzle as she writte a letter to her grandfather in her mind.

'Dear grandfather. Today your grandaughter has accidentally kicked out Asura's son simply because she thought bringing a "Passed" stamp was unnecessary.'

* * *

Outside, the rich kid from before who insulted Souma was crying as he called his mother.

"Nakiri Erina was the examiner, mother! It couldn't have been anymore terrible! I'm going home now!"-As he was getting on the car, he saw Souma heading out of the examination hall.-"I-Impossible! Y-you passed her test?!"

Adding to the shock and confusion, Souma answered.

"Ah...Uhm...I think..."-The look on his face showed he was terrified, utterly confused and incomprehensibly tense as if waiting for a verdict.

'HHHHUUUUHHHHH?!'

* * *

 **Chapter 3 complete! Please rate and review, as well as give me ideas and tell me what you think about the interaction and how should it go. As I was writing, I suddenly remembered an old manga and decided on an at least decent route based on it. Deeply moved by the classic romance but unable to write them, that's me in a nutshell.**

 **Okay, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you again on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah...after sleeping for half a day, I'm back. Lovely headache. Still, I'm getting up to write, for you guys.**

 **Mas2009: You'd be surprised how much can spinning a tale can do. Of course, there will be core scenes that displays the different and even romantic development, something SnS don't focus on (to be honest, I love that)**

 **Bookaholic: I totally agree about the flow. After writing this chapter I'm going back to revise some things.**

 **Okay, that out of the way, let us proceed to chapter 4.**

 **Please enjoy, fav follow review, all that great stuff! Looking forward to it!**

* * *

April. The beginning of the school year.

"Then, we will proceed with giving the award for the best student of the year. First-year representative, Nakiri Erina."

"Haii."-The magnificient queen walked up, the winds slightly flutter her hair along with the sakura petals in the air.

A truly elegant sight fitting of royalty.

"Ah...Erina-sama is still beautiful as always..."-There are small whispers and chatters below.

"Top of everyclass, with magnificient beauty and in the Elite Ten...how can anyone be anymore perfect than her?"

"Man...I'd die happily if I can go out on a date with her..."

"Shh! If it reaches her ear, your life is over!"

As the award is given to the beautiful blonde, the ceremony continued.

"Then, a speech from our headmaster."

"...The headmaster, Erina-sama's grandfather, also the head of the culinary world..."

"Nakiri Sanzaemon."

Looking at an oldman who still have incredible buffs to his muscle, a scary face with a scar across one of his eyes, saying Yakuza isn't even near to describe him.

Satan probably matches. The demon king.

However, as he inhaled and spoke, he warmed their hearts and gave them courage.

"Congradulation, students, on making it into this academy. During the three years in middle school, you have deepened your knowledge into the basic of food preparing, ingredients. You've had endless classes where you tried and tested your skill with many different dishes, and have been lectured about cooking theory, management, nutrition, sanitation and agriculture. And now you're here. On the doors leading you to your first year in highschool. We won't be testing your skills, your technique, or your knowledge."

"...?"

"We will be testing your guts to see if you have what it takes to survive the life as a chef. Of all students standing here."-Sanzeamon pointed directly as the mass of student.-"99% of you are just worthless stones. Only 1% is a true gem. In the 812 students here in last year, those who continued onto their second year is only...76."

"?!"

"We will get rid of every one who doesn't have what it takes mercilessly. If there's a thousand of you standing here, next year it will only be 100. So tell me. **Do you believe you have what it takes to be a gemstone?** "

The entire student body is excited and pumped up by his speech.

"If so, prove it."

The cheers were nonstop, energetic and truthful as he finishes his speech.

This is the secret of Tootsuki's institution. Thorough education brought by competition and challenges.

'But I pity those who are born in the same generation as me.'-Erina thought.

The maximum level one could obtain here is only second place.

The number one seat has and will always be her, Nakiri Erina's place.

"..."-Erina's thought went back to the incident one month ago.

After she accidentally stamp the redhead chef failed, another internal battle rose. Admitting to that mistake and let him enter, for some reason, pisses her off to no extent. The idea of seeing his stupid grin again irritates her. But leaving it as that made her feel incredibly guilty, more than she had ever been when she stamped the failure mark on somebody. Because the boy had real talent. Because they had a challenge, one that she actually looked forward to.

Perhaps having him around wasn't so bad...once she beat him, perhaps she can revise that annoying attitude. Then he would make an excellent second place.

In the end, she explained things over with her grandfather, the principal being more than happy once he heard the name, and further embarass Erina that she actually made such a mistake on Asura's son.

But only now did she regret her decision.

"Then, we will introduce the only transfer student that has made it through the examiination without going through the middle school education system here."

'The moron, what kind of idiocy is he about to sprout?'-Erina thought as she eyed the redhead chef as he steped on the stand and leaned on the mike.

"Uh...uhm...this is troubling. Since I'm the only one who passed so they demanded that I would speak...but how to keep it short...uhm..."

"Just hurry up and say it already!"-Erina and some students below is popping some veins.

"Well, there's nothing much to say, but uhm...I'm Yukihira Souma. And all of you are my stepping stones. I have no intentions to lose out to people who didn't actually served actual customers before."

"?!"

'That idiot...'-Erina gritted her teeth.

Now she can't help but to want to kick him out the momment she has the chance.

"Anyway, since I'm here. I'm aiming for the number one spot."-Souma then bowed-"Thank you for listening!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, ROOKIE!"

Those are the general replies he received.

"Phew, I made it without biting my tongue by accident..."-Souma then spotted the flustered Erina as he heads into the tent-"Oh, hey Erina-san. How do you think? To be honest, things like testimonial aren't really important to me, but how did I do?"

"That doesn't matter!"-Erina snapped-"Why did you just have to be so dense and challenge the whole school as your first impression?!"

"Hm?"

"Let me make it clear! I haven't accepted your cooking yet, Yukihira Souma!"

"Eh? but you did say it was adequate and allowed me to enter, didn't you? Ah, talking about it, that was the first time I completely horrified, you know. That stamp still lingers in my mind until now..."

It seems that reminding Erina of her mistake has enough power to at least stop her from throwing a tantrum.

"And I'm regretting that decision right this momment. Maybe I should annouce a mistake and kick you out right now."

"Yeah, that would be really bad..."

Kicking out Asura's son, Erina? That's kinda evil coming from you.

"Anyway, I accepted you in with hopes that you would at least be a loyal lap dog, but it seems you failed even at that! Aiming for the top? Don't make me laugh. All students here have received top ranking review on skills and education. A mistake like you can't hope to survive the first day, let alone taking my first place!"-Erina flipped her hair as she past him.

"...3 years educating huh..."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Like I said back at my shop...the first time I held a knife was when I was three years old."

That sentence alone held gravity as it made the ice queen surprised at remembering those words.

As they turned to face each other, the wind picked up his gakuran, leaving a shirt with the Yukihira mark in the back.

"12 years. That's the ammount of time I've spent in the kitchen, you know."

That sight might have caught a dreamy look from Erina as he continued.

"I could not have my restaurant's name being tainted like that. So...I'll gather whatever skills I would need here, in this institution, and one day, would make you say 'It's delicious'!"

"..."-Erina can't force down her blush at the declaration.

 **"I'll push my cooking to infinity to satisfy you, Erina!"**

* * *

Tadokoro Megumi, 15 years old, last place during the entrance exam.

A frail, small girl with darkish blue hair, gold eyes.

"I'm definitely going to be the first stepping stone!"

'No, don't think like that Megumi! Everyone is back home hoping! I can't fail their expectation!'

That's right, just lay low, and stay away from that new guy, Megumi!

...

...

...Is what should have happened.

Due to Megumi being last place, no one wanted to pair up in class.

And of course, the only person they don't want to pair up is...

"What are we cooking today I wonder..."-Yukihira Souma said as he messes around with some garlics.

"Uuuuuu..."

"Ah, nice to meet you."

"N! Nice to M-t you!"

"...W-where did the 'ee' in 'meet' go?"-Souma deadpanned. Did he do something wrong?

"N-no, I just hate the word. I'm scared of it...You see, if I were to have a single more E rating, then I'm expelled..."

"...Oh...that's pretty bad for you...But I thought this is an elite school...turns out there are still people like you here!"-Souma laughed friendly.

But that 'people like you' part stabbed into Megumi as if they are daggers.

"Ah, my name is Yukihira Souma. Nice to meet you."

"Ah...Tadokoro Megumi."

Oblivious to Souma is the ammount of killing intent the other students are giving.

"Morning, class."-The teacher, a mediumly skinny old man with a dark look in his eyes entered.-"Listen up."

"It-it's Chapelle-sensei!"

"Chapelle-sensei?!"

"In my class, you are to make the best dish possible, regardless of position and experience. Those who don't get an A...will get an E. Remember that."

"...I'm...I'm done for..."-Megumi looked like she's close to passing out.

The infamous 'chef who doesn't smile' is leading this first class of the year!

"Today we'll be making Boeuf Bour Guignon. This is a simple French dish that you should all know, but I'll write the recipe on the board to be sure. The time limit is two hours. If that's it, then... Commencez À Cuire! (Begin cooking)"

"Okay..."-Megumi tries to breathe calmly.-"Right now I have to stay calm and try my best..."

'Souma-kun is pretty confident too. I'm sure he-'

"Bu-Boueuf? What the hell is it?"

"?! EEK! Souma-kun, you don't know this dish?!"

"Saa, never heard of it."

"! EEP!"

"Ah, so it's like a beef stew... Well, I'll go take a look at the recipe. Wait a momment, ne?"

"I'm so done..."-Megumi murmured.

...

...

...

And, against all odds, even with other teams' sabortage...

"That sensei spoke true."

"Eh?"

"Before we were students here, we're already cooks on our own two feet!"

He puts on his white headband as he remade the dish.

"Tadokoro, Yukihira, I'll give you an A. But... It is a shame I don't have the means, nor the authority to give you a higher rating than that."-The nortorious chef who doesn't smile...smiled.

"A pleasure to have served you!"-Souma removes the head band and tied it back on his wrist.

...

...

...

"T-thank you very much. It was thanks to you that..."

"Haha, don't mind it. It's just a small problem. No biggie. Everything's fine now, Tadokoro-san!"

"..."-Megumi had a faint blush as she looked up to his smiling face.

'I guess I've met a reliable person...'

"Oh! To celebrate, why don't you try my new dish I came up with?"

"Un! I'll be happy to try it!"-Megumi had no idea the hell that came to her.

"Here, squid tentacles with honey. Oh and here, the original squid tentacle with peanut butter."-For some reason, Souma became a dark shadow that looms over the poor girl.

"EEK!"

'I changed my mind! I don't like this person at all! ! !'

* * *

"Eh? So there is a dorm here?"

"You were susposed to be the staff you know?! How come you don't know about it?!"

"The Polar Star dorm...it's true that the school used to have a dorm, but right now, we just don't know..."

"I-I see, I'll go ask someone else then."-Souma said as he left the building.

Unexpectedly, he runs into a familiar face.

"Eh?"-Erina and Hisako noticed the boy as they pass by.

"Oh, Erina, good timing! I was a little lost you see. I'm looking for the school dorm."

"..."-The two girls gave him an 'I don't care' look then proceed to their destination.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! It's your fault for building this school so damn huge! Even the staffs don't know about this 'Polar Star' dorm!"

That halted Erina's steps.

"? Erina-sama?"

"Polar Star...As in _Asura of the Polar Star_?"-Erina murmured before speaking-"Hisako, do we have a dorm?"

"Even you don't know?!"-Souma clutches his head.

"Eh...yes. It was popular when it was first built, but then the number of students going there reduced greatly..."

"Then we must give the place a proper inspection, don't we? Where is it?"

"If you want to show me the way, you could've just said i-"-Souma started.

"Shut up. Hisako, the location."

"Ah, yes..."

...

...

...

"I forgot one thing..."-Souma started as they are walking.

This place is so damn huge!

As they move along the street, they saw all sorts of constructions, from highrises to temples, traditional houses and structure.

'A windmill? Why?! And a giant dome?! Is it a stadium?!'-Souma now see just how filthy rich these people are.

"I'm so hungry and tired..."-His grip on the grill he brought along is loosening, his eyelids aren't working, heck it's hard for him to properly held that squid tentacle in his mouth.

Even Erina complained.

"I should have called for the car..."

"Well, we're close, so please endure, Erina-sama."

"Bet this is the first time you actually walk somewhere this far, huh?"-Even tired, Souma still has that sly grin as he teased.

Erina popped a vein, but didn't deny that.

Perhaps she is a bit sheltered.

"There we...aaaaarrre?!"-Hisako looked up to see the place and was soon shocked.

Erina and Souma gaped.

Standing before them looks to be an abandoned European styled mansion with the 'Polar Star Dorm' sigh at the entrance.

To be honest, it looks like a total haunted house.

A couple crows placed it self near the gate as it gave that signature crows, making the place scarier by the seconds.

"Well...are you sure this place is still working?"

"Ah..."

"Just head in and see I guess."-Souma leisurely entered.

'He's not afraid at all?!'-Erina and Hisako sweat-dropped.

As they open the door entered...

First they were welcomed by smoke.

"Smoke?! A fire?!"

"Room 208! You are tweaking with the ventilations again aren't you?!"-That sound came through the classic speaker.

"Sorry obaa-san."

"?"-The three new guest had no idea what's going on.

Suddenly, a herd of wild animal of all kinds ran pass them.

"Eek?!"-Erina and Hisako dodged, but the blonde in peticular lost her footing in the rush.

"Whoa!"-Reacted in time, Souma caught her into his arms as he prevented the fall.-"You okay, Erina?"

"... ! ! ! !"-Erina was having a flustered face for a second.

What kind of aura did she just got herself caught up into?

For a momment, there's that dreamy sparkles effect surrounding them as if this were somesort of a shoujo manga!

Her feelings for the redhead is already a mess as it is...

Then she regained the sense of the situation and quickly seperated.

"I-I'm fine. Even if I fall..."

"Don't say it like that!"-Souma smiled-"Who would let an ojou fall to the floor anyway?"

"...thank you."-The blonde princess muttered just enough for them to hear, face still pink.

Then, Erina felt killing intent.

Not towards her, but to the redhead.

She and Souma turned to see Arato Hisako enveloping herself in an aura of intense flame.

"Yu-ki-hi-ra Sou-ma! ! !"

Right now, it looked like they just had 'a momment'.

"Are you alright Hishoko? You don't look-"

"My name is not Hishoko! ! ! Where did that name even come from?!"

The conversation was interupted as the speaker voices again.

"Room 116, I thought I told you that keeping pets are not allowed! Next time I'll skin 'em all, you hear me?!"

A momment later, a person stepped out to greet them.

"You are Yukihira Souma, the boy who was looking to enter my dorm, yes?"

"Ah, uhm..."-Souma nodded.

Before them is a creppy old woman with a strange hair style and a creepy smirk.

"I am Daimidou Fumio, the manager for this dorm. Now, have you prepared the ingredients?"

"Ingredients?! For what?!"

"For the admission test of course. Didn't you heard about it?"

"No I haven't!"

"Huh? Do you honestly think you can stay here without having test of skills first?"

'This is the attitude that let to this place's decay...'-Erina and Hisako thought as they sweat-dropped.

"Does that mean that tonight, I have to-"

"Yes, you camp outside."

"Are you kidding?! Camping outside an April night, might as well order a tombstone for a pillow!"

"Well, rules are rules kid. Come back with the ingredients."

Suddenly, against her nature, Erina approaches Souma as she tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I guess it can't be helped."

"?!"-Hisako was terrified by now.

Is she going to give him the needed ingredient? Or actually...

'Let...let him stay with her?'-The loyal aide trembled at the thought.

What kind of shoujo manga that led to this?! She had pre-read them to make sure Erina-sama never gets the wrong ideas with it! Why...

"I'm willing to let you stay..."

"Erina-sama, wai-"

"In my doghouse."

...

...

...

"Eh?"-Souma had the strangest expression of dumbfoundedness and froze there.

"Hisako, order a large bone for his dinner."

"Haii, Erina-sama."-Hisako, although surprised that her Erina-sama is actually interested in joking and messing around, nodded seriously.

"Don't listen to her!"-Souma retorted. He didn't expect that, not at all. Heck, the very fact that she offered that joke is strange enough.

"Don't worry, my doghouse is gonna be more comfy and warm compared to any other place you can huddle in tonight."

"Except the fact I'm not your dog!"

"Listen to her, kid. For your health."-Fumio-san added.

"What about my dignity?!"

"What bone size do you want?"-Hisako teamed up.

"I said stop it!"-Yukihira Souma is not used to being teased, although the look on Erina's face is saying she's not joking at all.

"Like I told you, there's nothing but left-overs in the kitchen, there nothing you can do to-"

"Left-overs?"

"Huh?"

"I got it. If there's still something in the kitchen, then it is still enough! I accept the challenge, Daimdou Fumio-dono!"

"Huh?!"-That surprised the remaining females.

* * *

"Wow, compared to the shabby outlook, the kitchen looks actualy decent..."-Erina spoke.

"Well, it is the dorm of a culinary school."-Fumio laughs-"By the way, what brought you to this place? If you are visiting and inspecting, give a word ahead, Nakiri Erina-kun."

"The idea is an unexpected inspection, Fumio-dono. But, seems like the place is still holding up despite the age and unruly students."

"Hahah. that's where you're wrong, Nakiri-kun."-Fumio laughs again-"My dorm kids...are more special than you could imagine."

Erina frowned at that, but as Souma nodded as he seems to have come up with a dish, which is actually really amazing considering the kitchen is as close as empty as it could be, they turned their attention to the boy.

"Okay, please wait a momment!"-Souma started cooking.

"He really did accepted the challenge..."

...

...

...

"Without a single gram of beef or pork..."-Fumio-san laughed disbelievingly-"How in hell's name did you make this huge hamburger?!"

"Heheh. I used canned tuna meat."-Souma grinned as he showed them the empty can.-"Onions, eggs, bread crumbs. I added them into the canned tuna meat, added salt then fry it. Then I used juice from the canned tuna and add ponzu, potato starch into it, and a great sauce can be created."

"Amazing...with such little ingredients..."-Hisako voiced.

"And what this egg soup?"-Erina tasted some-"This...is no less than the best quality daishi used to make it."

"What?! There's no kelp or katsuobushi for him to make it!"-Fumio tried some herself.

"Ah...I just happened have it with me."-Souma gestured to the squid tentacle in his mouth.

"Squid?! You're telling me you made the daishi with it?!"

"Of course. Dried squid is an excellent piece of material. Just reconstructed in in water and add some salt to adjust the flavor and you can make high quality daishi with it."-Souma then gestured to the whole meal-"This is the Yukihira's way of cooking, Surprise tuna burger meal!"

'Impressive.'-Erina's expression softens as she smiled thinly.-'With so limited material, he can make a high quality dish, no, nearly an entire meal. He's definitely got some talent. Perhaps it's just a meal enough for my eating this time, but it's enough to-'

"Hold me~"-Fumio, tranced by some past about her first time, grabbed hold of the redhead Yukihira by mistake.

"Let go you crazy woman!"-Yukihira Souma fought litteraly for his virginity.

After a momment, reality came back to the old woman, and she cleared her throat as she declared.

"Okay, I accept you into my dorm, Yukihira Souma!"

Coming out of his struggle for purity, Souma responded.

"A pleasure to have served!"

"Your room would be 303."-Fumio gave him the key.

"Yosh! I'm taking a shower! Bye Erina!"-Souma was so tired and in need of relaxation right now, so he dashed off, forgetting their bussiness.

"Hm. An interesting kid has joined in today."-Fumio-san grinned.

"Hmph."-Erina folded her arm, feigning ignorance-"Now Fumio-dono. About the inspection..."

"Ah, of course."-Fumio leaded them-"Oh, I forgot to warn him. There's someone using the bathroom right now..."

That sent electric shocks down the two younger girls.

Too late.

The inevitable scream of Tadokoro Megumi filled the halls.

* * *

 **I'll be honest and tell you all. I've fallen sick somewhere around half of this. My plan was to write a longer chapter, but first, I have not eaten a thing for a full day(while writing fanfic for a cooking manga), I have a headache, my eyes are filled with butterflies. So forgive me guys. I'll continue tomorow or the day after, after a good night's sleep at best. Please, rate, review and fav if you haven't. I'm looking forward to it!**

 **Til next time.**

 **DsCrystalEyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**My headache subsided, not entirely, but I've been through worse. This much I can endure for a good Sunday focusing on writing.**

 **Miya: Please, by all means, check my profile before making a threat XD. But to answer it, I have every intention of having Souma choose our pairing, despite Megumi is the most adorable girl I've found drifting from place to place (seriously, her seiyuu in the anime just make her ten times more cute with that voice) This is however, not a shoujo, so things like heroines face-off for the main character are a no.**

 **Zechs-DXD: I...I thought Erina in the manga is just a really bitchy Tsundere? If not then she must be REALLY bitchy.**

 **Salience: The spelling and grammar check. I'm just in pain right now. Because I actually have a habit of using them! Then I switched computers and somehow the new one gets error and won't work. A total pain up my nostrils. I once recalled the fanfiction editor has something like that, but apparently it was removed too. So, until humble old me can find a new way to check spelling and grammar, please endure. I'm a fast uploader, so I hope you can overlook that (even more since fast uploads means I don't work well with beta readers despite every good intentions.)**

 **Agnew: I am aware of my bad grammar, but never I heard of it being a put off. Maybe there are some typo, I did got sick yesterday, so I must have been missing one key for another. Either way, the idea. Your idea just sparkled things about yanderes and scary stuffs in my imaginations, lol (Erina, kitchen knife, blood. You've got to be amazed how it means with diffrent context :D). The actual thing I came up with is definitely more light hearted and short lasting than you would hope, definitely around the line of 'obsession'. So look forward to it, nah.**

 **Now, that out of the way, onwards to chapter 5.**

 **Please enjoy, review and fav, all that stuff again. It helps keeping me up at night to check for reviews (lel)  
**

* * *

After taking a bath, Souma entered his room.

"So quiet..."

This is the first time away from home...All the hectic, comedic and unbeknowst to him, romantic developments gave way to this silence.

Laying on his bed, Souma thought just how much more things he'll see, how many more people he'll meet.

Despite the girl would deny it, Souma thought Erina is an interesting friend, a goal he'll strive for.

Come to think of-

"Hey there."-Suddenly, a panel of the ceiling were removed as a male appeared.

"UOOHHHHH...?!"-Souma is shocked to his core as he stared at the strange guy.

"You are the new dorm member right? Come on! We're having a party to celebrate!"

...

...

...

"I'm telling you! I'm busy studying for an upcoming writting test! If you want to party then get another room! Why is it always mine?!"-Marui Zenji, room 205.

"There's no other choice. Marui-kun's room is the biggest, afterall."-Yoshino Yuki, room 116.

"..."-For some reason, Ibusaki Shun, room 208, is munching on the plastic cup, probably too lazy to hold it properly.

"It's nice and always clean too."-Sakaki Ryuoko, room 112.

"Weren't there a bunch of book all over floor just now?"-Satou Shouji, room 107.

"You should gets some more chairs."

"I just cleaned up after you two fighting in my room!"-Marui yelled-"And don't sit on my bed!"

"...Uh..."-Souma and Tadokoro stared at that.

No wait, there is a different problem.

"Eh?! Erina? Why are you here?"-Souma turned to the blonde, sitting on his left with her aide.

"I was doing the inspection like normal..."

...

...

...

 _"Is there anyneed of renovation structure wise? Like the floor or attic, Fumio-san?"_

 _"Not that I'm aware of, not the attic. After all, 'that guy' usually go there."_

 _"That guy? Who-"_

 _Suddenly, the ceiling panel opened as 'that guy' appeared._

 _"Uooohhhhh...?!"-Erina was scared speechless._

 _Then it took a momment for her realize who it was._

...

"S-so you got it too huh."-Souma laughed uncomfortably.

"Well, he invited me, so I figured..."

"You actually stayed? I thought you would rather flip your hair into his face and leave."-Souma deadpanned.

That really do sound like something the prideful Nakiri Erina would do.

"Well, he is...-"-Erina didn't got the chance to continue as Ryuoko offered them a drink.

In turn, Erina, Souma and Hisako made their observation.

'This white liquid...'

'The 1,8L bottle with a hand written label...'

'Illegal Sake?!'

"It's just juice made from rice."-Sakaki explained, although the smile that came after wasn't helping her prove it.

"Heh..."-Souma wasn't very convinced.

"Yosh! I've got the bee- I mean yellow tea!"

"Yellow tea!"

"..."-The new dorm member and two guests stares at it, dumbfounded.

"This place...it's like an oddball's den."-Erina made her honest comment.

"Uhm, is it okay to be this noisy at night?"-Souma asked Ryuoko.

"It's fine, we're in the middle of the woods."

"Then, what about the dorm manager-"-Hisako asked, but interuted as Fumio-san spoke through the loft.

 _"Hey, you noisy lot!"-_ There it comes, thought Erina- _"I've got some Buri Daikon! Someone head down and grab it!"_

"Yeah! I love you baa-san!"

"She's completely fine with it?!"-Souma, Erina and Hisako co-ed.

"Be sure to come back before Fumio-san starts with the Elite Ten Pride speech!"-Yoshino called after the boys.

That earned Souma's attention.

"Talking about it, we have Nakiri Erina right here don't we?"

"..."-Erina's expression turned into a frown.

"Well, the more the memeire!"-Everyone seems to have completely forgot her presence, something Erina is not used to.

Okay, maybe they weren't 'ignoring' or 'forgeting', so to say, but rather, they are used to it. Only the shy, frail girl to Souma's right seems to be affected by her presence.

In fact, when she first came in, besides a few whisper to confirm their thoughts, none of them seemed afraid to introduce themselves.

I mean, she can see why, they live with-

'Speak of the devil.'

"Hey there, Yukihira Souma-kun."-The brown-haired guy that like to use the attic way from before stood before the redhead chef-"Welcome to the Polar Star dorm. I'm Isshiki Satoshi, year 2. Just Isshiki-senpai is fine."

"Haii."-Souma smiled at the warm welcome and shook his hand.

"Ah! I'm so happy! Today the numbers of student enjoying their youth with us has increased by one! Listen everyone! We are a family, living together, enjoying the same meal, enjoying our youth together! This is youth! This is school life! I've joined this dorm because of it! Now, from then on, let's enjoy our lives here together at this dorm!"-Isshiki's speech had a dazzle and refreshness in it.

"That fine, but can you stop calling us using the attic route?"

"Eh? It's no good? So I have to call the boys with the loft too? Well, everytime I use this, Tadokoro-chan always comes, ne?"

"That...that's because..."

...

...

...

 _"Tadokoro-chan...are you asleep...? If you haven't then...come over to my place...it's really fun and happy over here...well...there's just me...but...there's alot of good food over here...If you're still awake then...come over...ne?"_

...

...

...

"If I don't come, then everyfew minutes he would call again..."-Tadokoro Megumi is a frail girl, afterall.

"If you just ignore it completely he'll give up in the end..."-Ryuoko sighed.

"You're just spoiling him, Megumi."-Yoshino spoke.

"...B-but getting called like that is kinda scary, na?"

"I...I guess the attic is better..."

Now Erina was rather certain.

'This is definitely, without a doubt, an oddball's den!'

As they cheered their drinks, Erina and Hisako did the same, but with much less vigor.

The Tootsuki Princess don't belong to these kind of things. She stood at a completely different league to be able to enjoy such simple things.

Yet that make her feel envious.

Why? Why is she annoyed that she can't seem to enjoy it? This plain gathering and hang out between dorm members, friends?

Right. Erina doesn't have friends, dorm members. The only person she would like to call a friend is Hisako, but the young aide seem to look up to her more than treating her as an equal friend. Nor she knew of the ways to socialize and make friends, something that to begin with is quite hard, let alone for someone so isolated like her. The God's Palete aren't allowed to be anything but perfect, and that pressure made her who she is today. She never did look back...until now.

'Well.'-Megumi, Erina and Hisako stared at the redhead as he drinks-'If it's him...'

"What's in this rice juice?! IT'S INCREDIBLE! ! !"

"Yep, he fits right in."

As the party went in the wild direction, only the meek Megumi, Erina and Hisako managed to keep themselves from doing something they will regret later.

Like Souma's singing, for example.

"Uh...uhm..."-Sitting right next to Megumi is Nakiri Erina, the school's top 1. The difference between them is as far away as the sun.

Erina seemed to notice the girl's shyness. It reminds her of Hisako when she teases the aide.

Feeling the God's Palete eyes on her, Megumi only became more frantic.

"Eek~ Uhm...ah...Are you...enjoying the party?"

"A little bit, I guess."-Erina smiled her classic ojou smile.

"Ah...then...t-that's g-g-great!"-She can almost see the shy girl's soul dangling out of her mouth.

But soon, the girl regained some of her conciousness.

"Ah...ah! Souma-kun! Do you have any dish you can offer to Erina-san? She doesn't seem to be eating anything..."

So she was worried about her?

"Well, I have a dish, but I don't think she'll eat it..."-Souma opened the small box.-"Squid tentacles with honey and black sesame."-He used the chopstick to pick up one.-"Want some, Erina?"

In response to the dish, Erina and Hisako bear-hugged each other as they backed away until hitting the furthest corner they can.

"W-what is that offensive-looking dish?! Keep it away from me!"

"Well, it does tastes bad...but...I'm working on it. So give me your honest opinion."-Souma's shadow looms over the two girls as he approaches.

"There's no way I'm tasting that! Even if you pay me all the money and gold in the world I won't! Keep it away! No...no stay away! ! !"

"Erina-sama!"-Hisako used herself as shield to defend her lifelong idol against this defiler.

But one taste of the squid tentacle and she was on the floor.

"EEK! ~"-Erina was split between worrying for her aide and fearing for herself.

"Now then Erina...have a taste...you will remember it for life..."-Souma then came close with another squid tentacle in between the chopsticks.

Time slowed down.

For some ridiculous reason, surrounding the two was now the dazzle and sparkle effect with pink-yellow starry background.

In contrast to what he is doing, Souma's face had a beautiful smile on it, as if they are in some shojou manga and they are doing the couple feeding scene.

"Here, Erina, say 'Ahn~'..."-He's sending his charm level beyond the roof as he raised the chopsticks.

For some incredible reasons, taken away be the momment, Erina had a huge blush on her face as she opened her lips and 'Ahn~'-ed. Her godly tongue is slightly out, as if she is anticipating it.

The scene right now looked no less straight from an erotic manga, one that Hisako has to ruled out when she selects manga for the inexperienced Erina.

Just a few more inches...

"EEK! You can't!"-Megumi finally noticed the two at the corner of the room.-"You can't let her eat that, Souma-kun!"

That interupted the two. For the better, I guess.

"Ah...uhm...you're right...I must've drank too much rice juice..."-Souma knocked his head a few times. He didn't know it was possible to get tipsy from it!-"S-sorry there, Erina."

"Say that to Hisako!"-The blonde, now regained the sense of the situation, helped her aide up, the poor girl still murmuring 'The tentacles...The tentacles are...' incorehently.

"Here, Erina-san. It's not much, but it's Ibusaki-kun's cheese and jerkey."-Megumi offered the dish.

"Th-thank you Ta-tadokoro-san. After seeing that...abomination, I'm fine with just about anything else..."

"I told you already! I'm working on it!"-Souma retorted.-"How about sardines and strawberry jams then?! My pops made that, so you're okay with it, right?!"

"Lies! He would never! Ever! Taint himself with such a dish!"

"Hah?! That's where you've got it wrong Erina! In Yukihira's, that's our favorite past-time!"-Souma then listed the things they made, each going weirder and more scary by the seconds as he and Erina are locked in glares.

By the time they got out of going back and forth on the subject of terrible dishes, it was already...

"Ah! Here it is! Isshiki-senpai's 'Before I realized it, I'm already in the naked apron outfit' illusion!"

"Go senpai! Kyyyaaaa!~"

Hisako, just barely recovered to see that, quickly stammered as she tried to stop her Erina-sama from seeing it.

"E-Erina-sama! Please do not look! It isn't healthy for your godly eyes and soul!"-Hisako then turned to the group cheering Isshiki on-"You there, stop that! I'm reporting you on sexual harassment!"

But as she was trying to stop the crazy and hectic party...

Can you imagine it?

Have you ever thought of imagining it?

The smile of Nakiri Erina as she laughed fully to the scene before her with her heart now warm instead of icy-cold?

The blonde and Souma joined in the cheers, although Erina cheered much less, with Megumi sitting next to them, being the only sane person other than Hisako herself.

'E-Erina-sama...'-Hisako might have blushed, seeing that.

That smile...it's real. Honest, truthful, happy and warm.

Perhaps...letting her smile like that...isn't such a bad thing...

* * *

Surrounding them, most people has fallen asleep, cups and dishes everywhere.

Only Souma and Isshiki are awake.

"Tonight was fun, right?"-Isshiki asked the boy, still in the naked apron outfit.

"Ah."-Souma nodded.

"We're out of food...Hm, I've got some Spanish Mackerel meat, I'm gonna go make a dish."

"Y-you're cooking in that outfit?"

A momment later, Isshiki returned with the dish.

"Here you go, all done."

"Then, I hope you don't mind."-Souma gladly tried it.

It was unexpected, to say the least.

He felt like he was blown away by a gust of spring wind.

'His abilities are at a completely different level compared to the others! Even if he is a second year, this is simply-'

"I heard about your speech at the entrance ceremony, Souma-kun."

"..."

"To reach the top of Tootsuki Institution is no easy work like you thought it would."

 **Elite Ten: Seventh Seat: Isshiki Satoshi.**

"You're one of the Elite Ten?!"-Souma shockingly exclaimed.

That woke Erina up.

"It's your turn, Souma-kun. What will you do in order to satisfy me?"

That.

That light a gleam in Souma's eyes.

The redhead cook stood up as he put on his white headband.

"Wait a momment."

* * *

"Isshiki-senpai. What are you trying to pull?"-Erina asked as they waited on Souma.

By now, Ibusaki, Ryuoko and Yoshino had woken up as well and have been watching along with the two Elite Ten members.

"Nothing in particular. Just a friendly test of skill, that's all."

"..."

"Nakiri-kun is interested too?"

"In what exactly?"

"In him, obviously."-Isshiki-senpai said still with that smile plastered on his place.

"Why would I be interested in a second rated idiot like him?"

"Well...if my read on him are correct...then that boy holds a lot of potential. Right now, you are having conflicts whether or not to accept him. Is that right, Nakiri-kun? You're hoping you could get him into your faction."

"If he has actual talent, that is. Which-"

"Either way you won't get it."-Isshiki then immediately removes his gaze.

'Because the boy's strength...'

"Here you go!"-Souma finishes the dish as he presented them.

'...Lies in a different direction.'

"Yukihira's secret menu #20 (revamped): Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke!"

...

...

...

"This dish..."-Isshiki started.

"It's made using Poêlée."-Erina concluded.

"What's that?"-Yukihira naively asked.

"How could you not know?! You made that!"-Yoshino pointed a finger at the redhead.

"Ah...I just learned it from my dad. He told me it was the best way to handle smelly fish."

"Your dad is a French cook?"

"No...he just...seems to know a lot of cooking styles."

"Hmph."-At the mention of Souma's father, Erina turned away mockingly.

"Quite unrestricted! You used a French technique and applied it into a Japanese dish. It's not bound by any borders! Incredible!"

It felt like...

"Ahn~ !"-A gust of wind that blew away every piece of their clothing.

Not that Erina would ever admit that, less the active minds of teenage boys would go overboard.

"I-Isshiki-senpai! The apron, the apron!"-The blonde quickly addressed the second years's state of dressing.

But he casted that aside.

"I'm moved, moved to tears Souma-kun."-He and the redhead shook hands.

'H-how did they even made such a scene look cool, I have no idea.'-Sighing, Erina realized it was getting really late.

"I-I have to get back."-Erina quickly waved as she exited.

"Well, it's this late already."-Fumio-san appeared-"Why not stay for the night? I'll give you an empty room to stay."

"I've called for the car already."-Erina closed the phone-"There's some bussiness I have to attend tomorow, so..."

"Well, suit yourself. Yukihira. Send them off properly, will ya."-Fumio-san yawned-"If you're done partying, then back to your rooms."

"Haii, Fumio-san!"-Everyone happily complied.

* * *

"T-Then. We'll be going."-Erina smiled slightly as she stand next to the car, doors already opened.

"Uhm. Today was fun, right Erina?"

"D-don't call me by my name like that!"-She blushed a little.

"Eh? But I have been calling you that since the first day though."

"Eh? Eh? You did?"-Erina's face then became hotter.-"I-I have to go, it's getting really late!"-She turned around and entered the car.

Passing by, her aide, Arato Hisako, shot him a look that is no where near friendly.

Somehow, by some esper powers, Souma can just feel what she want to say.

"B-bye, Hishoko."

"My name is not Hishoko!"

"By the way Erina."-Souma looked past the aide.

"Ignoring me?!"

From the open door of the car, Erina's face stuck out curiously.

"When there's another party...would you like to come play with us again?"

"Eh...?"-Surprised by the sudden invitation, Erina flustered a little, but then replied-"If time allows...and if you don't give me anyone of those horrible dishes! in fact, you stay out!"

"I'll make sardines with strawberry jam next time! Look forward to it, nah!"

"Hmph!"-Erina's face disappeared into the car again.

With Hisako entered, the door closes, and the car left.

Waving goodbye, Souma voiced one last time.

"See you around, Erina!"

On the car, Erina and Hisako heard it.

The blonde only retract herself slightly at that.

Hisako thought she saw her lips moving.

'See you around, Yukihira-kun.'

* * *

 **So, I've made it. Chap 5. I figured it would be best to leave the chapter ends with this romantic scene, because during the next chapter, that's gonna be hard to come by. Rate and review please! Who knows, maybe a few more hours and Chap 6 will be uploaded! Haha!**

 **DsCrystalEyes, eating lunch.**


	6. Chapter 6

**In an annoying development, my story seem to have caught itself into somesort of an error, where it doesn't move up to the line to signal that I have added a chapter. So, after trying whatever I have in my power, I decided to come out with chapter 6. This, if works, would means I have written 3 chapters in the span of 24 hours. Well, I guess that what's days off are for anyway. Ah...It seems you guys can still actually see the chapter if you enter to read, but regardless, I'm pissed off and ready to continue.**

 **Chapter 6 begins here! Rate and review please!**

* * *

"Take care, senpai."-Nakiri Erina walks away as the Shokugeki is finished with her absolute victory.

With that, Chan RS is gone, and more room for her kitchen.

She don't need their opinion. Call her merciless they can, but even the best of the best is powerless before her.

But, on rare occasions, she allowed some true talents into her faction in order to strengthen it and to not waste time showing herself for lesser prey.

For now, Yukihira Souma is a target of interest.

Normally, with talents like him, she would have offered one long ago.

But the redhead's unpredictable attitude plus his common (at first glance) upbringing are huge hurdles for her to accept. Mostly the former, because she can't stand that stupid grin and carefree expression.

Walking by the hallway of the second floor, Erina glanced down to unexpectedly see the Yukihira chef and that shy girl she met last night. Apparently, they are checking out research clubs.

The God's Palate bit her lip.

'What should I do...'

Unexpectedly, the answer came almost flying into her face later that day.

...

...

...

"Erina-sama, I have good news!"-Mito Ikumi knocked the door to Erina's private office.

"Enter."

From the look on Ikumi face, perhaps it's about the case she given to her about the Don RS. After hearing the ice queen chose that as target, every member of that RS has fled. Perhaps that means she don't need to even bother organizing a shokugeki.

"I have seized an oppotunity that would certainly most interests you, Erina-sama!"

"Really now? What's it about?"

"Yukihira Souma."

If Erina was drinking something, she would have done a spit-take.

"E-Erina-sama? Are you okay? You don't look too good."

"What did the bastard do?"-The blonde asked slowly.

"He wanted to have a shokugeki with me. If he loses, he'll be force to leave the institution."

"And if he wins?"

"Don RS stays, its budget increases, and...I would have to join it."

"..."

"Erina-sama?"

"That idiot..."-Erina groaned.-"I knew it..."

This puts her at a tough spot.

"Hold the announcement. I must verify a few things."-Erina stood up.

"Erina-sama? Is something wrong?"

Erina passed Ikumi as she exists the room.

But, in contrast to seemingly being mad, Ikumi swore she heard the ice queen murmured something.

"Yukihira-kun..."

* * *

Yukihira Souma drooped as he drags his feet back to Don RS.

"This might be bad..."

In his hand are the tiny 1500 yen and a few change he didn't bother counting, along with a bag of groceries.

This is Joichirou's meaning of 'some money to live on', apparently.

At a crossroad, with it being near night time, street lights began to shine.

Out of his slump, Souma noticed someone.

There, sitting on a bench.

Is Nakiri Erina.

"Erina?"

The girl opened her cold eyes as she looked at him.

"Yukihira-kun."

"...I guess you heard of it."

"Yeah. I heard it all from Ikumi a few momments ago."

"Then...why come out all this way?"

"It's because I have questions to asks, and proposals to make."

"..."-Souma eyed her as she stood up, and then stood on the road, opposite of him.

"I am willing to add you into my faction, Yukihira Souma. If you cancel the shokugeki you proposed."

To anyone else, it would have been an honor to be able to join in as an official faction member. It means Nakiri Erina, God's Palate, has trust in your abilities. That alone worth more than a lot of "A"s you can get from the teachers, and almost an instant recognition in the culinary world.

"Does that mean that you acknowledge my cooking skills?"

"I have acknowledged your skills the momment I accepted you into this academy. You are special, but not enough. A position like this is already the best you can get. If needed, I will buy you into that seat. State your number and it's done."

"..."

"Be mine, Yukihira Souma."

For a second, she could not see his expression.

But his lips soon moved.

 **"I refuse."**

That surprised Erina to no end. She has never been rejected. No one has dared to challenge her authority.

Clenching fist, she voiced trembly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."-Souma stated boringly.-"If I abandon Don RS, then that means I have let a great club meet it's end, and turn back on my own cooking ideals."

"Why would you defend such a small club, and even willing to go against me?! Those useless clubs are just a waste of space, aren't they? They have to give way, they have to be brought down for true culinary development!"

For a momment, silence.

Souma's grip on the bag of groceries and money tighten as he broke it.

"I want to try everything."

"Huh?"-Erina locked eyes with him again.

In those eyes, that flame she saw when she accepted his challenge.

That overwhelming confidence and endless desire for cooking and ways to do it.

"I respect people in their choice when they enter their clubroom each day. I respect their result, their own innovation. Small but meaningful innovation, rather than perfect ingredient, perfect preparation. The process of trying, failing and succeeding is what made cooking what it is today. And it will make cooking tomorrow too. It is where the true joy of cooking can be found. That is how we advance. Not just from improving successes, but from failures as well. That's what I believe."

"...Yukihira...kun..."

"I will win this, Erina. If can't win against your underling...If I become your underling...how could I possibly make you acknowledge that my cooking is delicious?"

"The 'you' right now isn't capable of it, Yukihira Souma! If you fail, then you'll be expelled! Then, what would be the purpose of challenging me in the first place?!"

"I just have to win right?"-Souma asked.

"Hah?"

"Then I will. **I'll take the first step in order to be closer to you!** "

 _Doki!_

"You..."-Erina felt like throwing the biggest tantrum ever, but she held herself in.

"Have trust in me, Erina."-Souma spoke softly.-"I won't fail you."

"You've already failed me idiot!"-With this, she's not getting him into her faction for real.

 _"Well, either way, you won't get it."_

Isshiki's word rang in her mind.

This is what he meant?

This difference?

"I see...From the start there was no way for you to accept anyway..."-Erina murmured.

"...?"

"If..."

"Erina?"

"If you don't win the match...then never show your face infront of me again. Because there's no way I'm going to forgive you if you lose!"

Diving into this tiny affair of her and made a mess just by standing there. There's no way she can forgive him if it turns out he had nothing to start with.

In reply, Souma grinned as he pumped his fist forward.

"I'll give you my word! Chef's honor!"

* * *

During the next few days, Erina hardly catches sight of Souma. Which shouldn't be a surprise, Tootsuki's was huge and they have their own bussiness. But what gave her both a frown and a smile is how the lights are always on in Don RS, coupled with smells and sounds of different dish always getting cooked up. Some have their own charm, but seems no where near enough.

Such conflicting feeling and distracting topic has won her over. She made room in her appointments to watch the Shokugeki match. It's rare for her to come to such a small match, but Erina could not sit still.

It was a long time since she last felt 'excited'.

Before she knew it, she was wondering to herself.

She knows Ikumi's abilities, strength and weakness, and the girl herself has told her what she would make for the Shokugeki.

But Souma...

What is he going to use?

What strategy did he came up with to match high quality A5 meat?

If the last two times were anything to come by, then Erina knew that boy is just a bundle of surprises. Build expectations, destroy it, then hidden a refreshing gem inside.

It was so exciting she really have trouble picking a side!

Thankfully, that did not hinder her in her work, nor did it ever showed to the outside world.

And finally, the day came.

Sitting on her VIP perch, Nakiri Erina waited in anticipation as the redhead chef take out the ingredient.

And once again, expectations are destroyed.

"Is that...steak from the supermarket?"-Erina saw it, but she didn't want to believe it so much that she asked her aide.

"It also said...half price..."-Hisako too, heaved a huge sigh.

Yukihira Souma realized everyone gaping faces, and grinned stupidly.

"The supermarket was having a sale, lucky me!"

And of course, that didn't go well in the eyes of the audience.

"Ah! Stop! Stop throwing things up here everyone!"-The MC dodged a can.

Back on the VIP seat, Nakiri Erina sighed. If she was down there then she might have throw a huge tantrum at the redhead cook, but since she's up here, plus her recent experience in tasting his dishes still gave her a small gleam of hope that Souma had an Ace up his sleeve.

"Normally at this point, if such a thing happened, I would have abandoned my seat here, saying this is a waste of time."-The blonde spoke, catching her aide's attention.-"But here I am, even more excited than before...I wonder why..."

"Maybe...because it's him, you are interested? Because he is interesting?"-Although she hate the redhead to the core, Hisako really do admire his many talents in cooking. If Erina always say she hates him, then he is just the right ingredient to spice up the academy.

"Hm...perhaps..."-She had a thin smile on her face as she watches-"This is the first time he's showing his abilities to everyone to see."

'You have better not fail, Yukihira Souma. I'm looking forward. Both to see you fail miserably, and to see you climb up until you touch my pedestal. Either thought excites me. Both your cocky grin, and the face of despair as you lose. Whether you fail disgracefully or win magnificently, show it to me! Now, impress me! What kind of face will you show me today?'

Through the isolated room, Erina couldn't observe clearly what Souma is doing. But the onions suggest he's doing Chaliapin Steak, which is a way to tenderize the meat, but not adding into any other quality. Unlike A5 meat, which is perfect from the get go.

'How would he close up the gap? Then what would he do to surpass?'

"Time's up!"

Just in time, Souma had completed his dish.

The boy then looked up to Erina with that confident grin, earning a surprised blush from the blonde, althoug he couldn't see it clearly.

Ikumi's dish, Rôti don, received excellent ratings. Erina expected nothing less from one of her underlings.

But while the entire audience and even the judges thinks it's over for Yukihira, she alone waited.

As expected, he made Chapialin Steak don.

Despite the initial cold reaction to the dish, once they saw it for real, the judges does felt a good ammount of apetite.

"W-well, I guess we'll take a bite then."

"Momment of truth."-Erina waited.

...

...

...

The judges did not stop their chopstick.

"Eh?!"-Ikumi can't held in the surprise.

A reaction that's even stronger than her A5 meat? How?!

"I-I can't stop my hands! It's just not the tender meat but...-"

"The sauce! It's the sauce! This onion sauce increases apetite with it texture, but what taste is it that made it so good?!"

"This taste...it's red wine! He added red wine and potato starch after done frying the meat, then added the onions into it! The sauce then eat into the meat and rice, making it irresistably tasty!"

"And he added burnt soysauce to complete the taste!"

"But sauce is just sauce! How could that go against my A5 meat?"-Ikumi couldn't believe what was going on.

"What's this...even though the flavor's very strong, I get hungrier with every bite!"

"That's true! I feel like I can eat this forever!"

"This hint of acidity..."-One judge finally noticed.

"That's right."-Souma voiced, raising a bottle-"The secret's in the rice. I've added some pickled plums into it."

"I KNEW IT!"-One judge spoke-"It's pickled plums! That's what gave me that refreshing aftertaste, making me want more!

"The soft, tender meat..."

"The dense sauce with delicious flavor!"

"And the refreshing pickled-plum rice!"

"Everything combined into boosting eachother's flavor!"-They co-ed -"I simply couldn't stop eating this! !"

"Look at that."-Erina smiled tenderly-"He won."

"I ate it all!"

"Second? What about a second?"-A judge finished a bowl.

"It's true that the A5 meat don is very tasty, but the one that made me want more is this don!"-Another asked for seconds.

That brought forward the truth.

"They...they didn't finish my rice..."-Ikumi now realized that despite the incredible taste, they did not finish her meal.

"That's right. I was wondering what you would do with the rice. If you made both the meat and the rice has strong flavors like that, they are just gonna compete. That means while your dish looks like a don, it actually isn't a don."-Souma grinned.

"What?!"

"A don must be quick, cheap and tasty to the last bite. It is made to eat with rice after all, so what's the point if you don't actually eat up all the rice?"

"! ! ! You! ! Are you trying to mess wi-"

"If you still won't accept then...listen."-Souma offered her a bowl of his don-"Listen to the story my don tells. Dig in."

As Ikumi took the bowl, other judges demanded a second again, after they all pressed him won.

"Ah ha ha, I only have one left...sorry guys"-Souma laughed stupidly.-"Then uhm..."-He seemed to have sparked an idea.-"Oh well, I'm eating this myself!"-The redhead chef then leaved it there, lid still on, before celebrating his victory.

* * *

"Confiscate the kitchen we've been providing to Mito Ikumi."

"Yes, Erina-sama."

As the two were walking along the hall, they met that face again.

"Yukihira Souma..."-Hisako groaned.

"Well done, Yukihira-kun. You've won."-Erina congradulated with her trademark smirk.

"Like I promised."

"Hmph."-Erina's expression soften.-"That's true. So why are you here then, Yukihira Souma? You wanted to hear it that badly?"

"Well, yes."-Souma said light as a feather, breaking the Tootsuki's Princess' ice shield almost instantly as she blushes.-"Here. This last portion's for you."-He said with his classic grin, however, now look much more charming rather than stupid.

Staring at it, Erina realized it's the bowl he said he was going to eat himself.

He...saved it for her?

 _Doki!_

 _..._

 _..._

W...what was that just now?

Erina felt an awkward feeling she can't properly decribe.

But, regardless...

"You eat it."-Erina refused-"How can I eat something bought from a supermarket sale? Such low quality dish is not to my liking. Ever."-However, she had a much softer smile and a faint blush as she past by him.

"Then, if I buy them with full price, will you try it?"-Souma asked.

"...Good bye Yukihira. Have fun at Don RS."

"Hah? What do you mean? I didn't join Don RS."-Souma asked dumbfoundedly.

That halted Erina's steps almost immediately.

"Say...Yukihira-kun."

"Uh...yes?"-Souma sweat-dropped.

"I never bothered asking, but why did you accept the shokugeki?"-The blonde asked slowly.

"Uh...I was passing by to have a look when Nikumi came by and...I felt closing Don RS was a shame since they have so manny good recipes, so I decided to help."

"So, you picked a fight, risked getting yourself expelled, and made me, Nakiri Erina, actually feels worried about you...for something that **has nothing to do with you**?!"

"Ah...Nikumi did touched my ideals a bit so I guess I got annoyed a little bit maybe? Ha hah hah hah?"-With two hands holding the bowl of don, Souma realizes there's no way for him to defend himself should Erina decides to throw a tantrum.-"B-but, you were actually worried about me?"-He properly used the tray now so he can held it in one hand.

 _Doki!_

"It's-It's nothing! Just start thinking properly and reasonably! This one ended well for you"-In fact it ended bad for her-"But you can't honestly hoping to beat everyone with just small tricks!"-Erina forced down her blush as she stumbly replied.

"Well, that's partly true. But now...I'm one step closer to you!"-Souma grinned.

 _Doki!_

'What-...what is this...what is this feeling? I...lately I've been thinking a lot about him...interested in him...smiled and laughed with him and his friends...and now...this...weird feeling in my chest!'

If this is a shoujo manga, what would it be?!

* * *

 **There! Chapter 6 finished! Please website, don't undo all of my hardwork! I'm counting on you!**

 **Please fav, follow and review as you please. I love interacting with people that reads my story, again, you guys are the motivation for me to keep writing, so please, any ideas, advice you have, I'd gladly listen.**

 **Yes, 3 chapters in 24 hours. Take that!**

 **DsCrystalEyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**God, I needed that break bad. Well, fast uploads did take it's toll, but sometimes, I could just write on endlessly. But, despite the not-so-healthy lifestyle, I'm still here and willing. Don't worry, I'm cured from my headache now.**

 **Houki Minami: Ma...Maoyuu? What's that? (Not a joke, I really don't know lel) I guess cliche can be cliche sometimes...And if you care for my (or actually, your) health, please, keep 'em fists unclenched XD.**

 **a.k.a Kusabi: Nope, everything is written within that very time space. Which explains for the typos and gramatic errors you pointed out. I'll fix it, so don't worry. Souma's trademark line, I haven't actually. I read from multiple sources and translation, which gives different results to that. But if you say it's "It wasn't much" then I'll go with it from now on.**

 **Lemon? Ah...I do write them but never actually posts any of them. Not because I'm afraid to be branded or anything, but because my skills aren't good enough for public reading, not yet. Being suggestive is something I'm better at, like I will show you in this chapter.  
**

 **Now that's out of the way, chapter 7 is here! Hopfully you'll enjoy my humble work, please give your opinion, ideas and fixes, I'll gladly listen to it.**

 **Let us begin!**

* * *

After the Shokugeki match, things seemed to have returned to normal in most aspects.

There wasn't much going on, Erina still rumbles the school with her might.

But, as some student noticed, something had changed in the Tootsuki's Princess.

Apparently, she smiles more, and seems to actually make an effort rather than breeze through everything. Her dishes, although perfect as always, were now more open in variety, and not restricted towards fancy and royal dishes like before.

And, besides just tasting food, occasionally...she would give advices. Something the ice queen had never before do even once.

Some say this change is for the better, others says it might ruin her in the future.

But, only herself and her trustful aide knows the biggest change.

She's been holding on to a shoujo manga every momment she gets.

As her cousin noted (or rather, teased) her to be inexperienced in love, she had took up reading shoujo mangas, one of the more obvious-type-romance in order to understand it. And eversince she's hooked into reading them. Now however, she reads them for reference.

 _"No matter what hapens, I'll protect you, Lilly! I made a promise, a deal, remember?!"-The hooded male exclaimed as he grabbed his sword._

 _"B-but this time you will really die trying, Jack! I don't want that...I don't want you to..."-The beautiful princess held on to his coat, stopping him._

 _"What were you expecting?"-The guy lowers his head as he gently broke her hold-"I'm not your Knight in shiny armor, princess. I'm not Prince Charming."_

 _"That's not it!"-The girl held him closer, hugging him from behind-"That's not it, Jack..."-In tears, the princess stops him again-"There's no way for you to beat an entire army! Eric's going to behead you, then hang it from the top of the church!"_

 _There was a momment of silence as the man in black hood gently envelope the frail girl's gentle hands with his own._

 _Then from his scarred lips, he spoke._

 _"That's a fitting end for someone like me. I have some bussiness to settle with him myself."-He broke hold-"I'll see you again, princess. In this life, or the next."_

 _With that, he left the girl there to sob as he leaves for the final battle._

'He-here it is! The slum-born assassin for hire is leaving to fight the evil prince out for the beautiful princess!'-Erina's face seemed to be turning pink as steam can slightly be seen emitnating from her head.

'That's how romance should be! There's no way that...that...feeling from before is...'-Erina blushed a little for a different reason before continuing.

 _"I don't know whether you are incredibly stupid or incredibly brave, Jack."-The prince spoke on his horse, behind him an entire army of several hundreds elites._

 _"Does that even matter? I just have to put you down don't I?"_

 _"You seriously think you have a chance, **nii-san**?"_

 _"..."-The hooded assassin almost got provoked, but took a deep breath as he continued-"I don't have a little brother. That kid died when he was adopted into the royal family 15 years ago."_

 _"Such constrasting difference between brothers...it moves my heart, nii-san."-The prince continued-"That's right, from that day, a boy died, and a prince was born. He rid himself of everything related to his past, even from other minds. Yet you alone...stands here today. Blocking me from my ultimate prize, my archenemy, no less."_

 _"She's not a prize. Not a doll you can win from the carnival stall."_

 _"Such brave talk from a dead man."_

 _"Then"-The assassin drew his black metal sword-"Allow me to send you to where a dead person should belong. The grave."_

 _"...Kill him."-The prince ordered as the elite soldiers moves forward._

 _In response, the hooded man took one step forward. Two steps forward. Before you knew it, it was already a sprint._

 _Sword drawn, he leaped just before they clashed._

 _..._

'That's it for the volume?!'-Erina realized she was on the last page by now.

When she asked Hisako for something with less dazzle and limelight for classic fairy tale-like shoujos, the aide can only come up with this one. The rest she deemed either too much for the inexperienced Erina, or not good enough.

But, as the blonde is hooked into it, and then the scene gets more and more...intense, which now even includes heavy fighting scenes, Hisako began to get concerned. Erina huffed. She could take a bit of violence or stronger romance! I mean she had read enough of the normal stuff to begin to get bored of it!

After reluctantly giving her the volume in Erina's hand right now, Hisako fears the next volume would be too much...

"Hisako? P-please hand me the next one."-Erina stammered as she opens the door of her private bedroom.

"...Forgive me Erina-sama! I haven't bought it yet."-Hisako bowed in apology.

To be honest, she'll be more happy if Erina don't ask for it.

"Then go out and buy it."

"...I...my schedule is tight, Erina-sama! I promise I will make time tomorrow morning and have it on your bedside by tomorrow night!"-She still has to give a read through to make sure it's good first.

"I...see."-Erina nodded sadly as she leaves-"Then, I'll be heading out for a walk."-It's her normal routine to cool her head off after reading shoujos, so Hisako didn't bothered her as she walked in a wobbly, light-headed manner away.

'...Eh?'-Normally Erina would actually pout or huffed in a childlike manner, but today she's actually have the patience? Before she would actually demand the new volume before it's even out, now...

Perhaps this change is for the best.

...

...

...

It's way past her usual time.

Normally Erina would go for twenty minutes at best. And it's been forty minutes!

"Sir. Have you seen Erina-sama passing by?"-Hisako asked the guards.

"Uhm. She said she was going out for a bit. I was surprised she wasn't having you next to her, but there's no stopping the milady."

Wait.

Does that mean Erina actually went outside? 'Outside' being outside instead of the garden?!

Yes, she is free for the rest of the day but...

She couldn't be?!

* * *

"Where do you buy it...how do you even buy it..."-Erina began the realize the flaw in her sudden plan to go out and buy herself.

She felt like asking Hisako would be too much of a bother, so while she had time, why not go herself?

Come to think of it, it is her first time rebelling, if you will.

Feeling like it had ended in a total failure, Erina decided to turn around and head back before the aide became too worried.

"?!"

T-the bush on the roadside just moved!

"Is it my imagination?"

No, it's not. It just moved again!

Is it a stalker? Taking the momment she is alone and without any guards with her?!

Then, something came out of it.

A person.

"Ouch!"-Yukihira Souma groaned as he failed to catch the needed ingredient.

"?!"-Erina stood dumbfoundedly as the boy is chasing after something on the ground.

"Come here you little-"-The cook caught the thing by throwing a basket over it-"Aha! Got you!"-He then carefully slides his hand under to grab it.

Only then did he noticed the blonde staring at him with a strange look on her face.

"H-hey there Erina. Haven't saw you in a while!"-The guy once again, greeted her with that dumb look on his face.

"Forget that! What are you doing, Yukihira Souma?!"-Erina snapped.

"Why the full name? Just Souma would do."

"S-shut up!"-That earned a blush from the blonde.-"Why are you here, chasing after something like a cat seeing laser dots?"

"Well..."-Souma dragged out before continuing-"My dad called me. He gave me the recipe for a dish that made him really popular at the old days here, so he wanted me to try it...The ingredient...well...even Yoshino said she don't have it."

"W-what is it?"-Erina's thought sparkled at the thought of a famous Asura's dish. It must taste-

"Here."-Souma raised the 'ingredient' he caught.

A frog.

A living, dirty, stinky frog.

"EEK! ! !"-That sent Erina's backing away like she saw Souma's squid tentacles with peanut butter.

"Don't worry! After I wash it, it's going to be fine. Pops said it tastes like chicken."

After clearing her thoughts, Erina remembered that frogs are ingredient in some Southern Asian dishes, delicacies even. But coming from the same place that fry ants, larvas and cockroaches for lunch, Erina has a feeling she'll never try to learn those dishes.

"J-just keep it away from me. Infact, keep yourself away from me too! Stupid Yukihira!"

"That hurts."-Souma slumped his head-"Pops, does this dish really has such qualities?"-He said hoping the message will somehow telepatically reaches his father.

Eyeing the manga in her hand, Souma spoke.

"Oh. That's Yoshino's favorite."

"?!"-That got the blonde's attention.-"Really?! Does she has the last volume?"

"Hahah...I don't know though. She seems to be a really big fan of it...Why don't we go to my dorm and check it out?"

"R-right now?"

"If you've got nothing to do, yeah?"-Souma then added.-"But knowing you-"

"Hisako? Yeah it's me."-Ignoring the aide's outburst of concern and voice that seemed like she's nearly in tears, Erina continued-"I'm going to the Polar Star dorm with Yukihira-kun for a momment."

"YUKIHIRA SOUMA?!"-Even without the speaker's off, Hisako's voice can clearly be heard from where Souma was.

Heck, Souma thought the voice itself just echoed here for a momment.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Just finish your work, Hisako."-With that, Erina ended the call.

"Is that okay? She seemed like she's really concerned."-The redhead cook asked as he place the frog(s) inside a medium sized box.

"If anything happens, she'll de-fertilize you, which is fine by me."

"But not by me!"-Souma can actually tell that it wasn't that far away from being a joke.-"Still, I didn't know you like reading these kind of things."-He stood up, one hand carrying the box.

"You have a problem with it? If you dared to open your lips about it, then..."

"Haii, haii..."-Souma nodded-"I just think it's..."

He stopped himself for some reason.

That made Erina wondered.

'What was he about to say?'

* * *

Erina couldn't believe her eyes.

A full bookcase of shoujo mangas of all kind.

"Here you go Erina-san."-Yoshino reaches for the volume.-"I just finished them, so you can borrow them until you're done."-The cheerful girl hapily handed the manga to Tootsuki's princess.

"Thank you! I'll make sure to return this soon."

Meanwhile, outside, Souma was grilling the frogs with some strange spice leafs and chillies.

It creates an offensive smell that invades your nostrils and strike you like it's a whip, a flash and you already felt your senses numbing.

Looking up from from the grill, Souma then saw it.

His death.

Or as Erina say, his de-fertilization.

"YU-KI-HI-RA SOU-MA! ! !"-Hisako sprinted at him at speed the redhead thought impossible for a first year highschool girl, before taking a huge leap and strike down.

...

...

...

"Look at this part Erina-san! Jack leaped in the air and delivers the finishing blow on his brother!"

"Really?!"

"No, actually he spares him..."

"...Oh...that makes sense I guess..."

...

...

...

"Hi-Hishoko! Stop! Staph! I..."-Souma was being half strangled, half shaken up and down repeatedly.

"My name is not Hishoko! It's Hisako! Arato Hisako! And you bastard! What have you done to Erina-sama?!"

"I-I didn't do anything! She-she wanted to borrow a manga from my dormmate! That-that's all! Stop s-shaking! I-I can't-can't breathe!"

"A manga?"-Hisako stopped shaking.

"Yeah..."

"Still, why does it have to be you, Yukihira Souma?!"

"Are you going to commit murder for that reason?! It's just a coincidence!"

"But...but..."

Suddenly, Hisako got a whiff of the strange dish Souma was grilling.

That smell...

Those are spices from the Arab region.

That strong smell...

It brings back an era of slavery and poverty, young girls selling themselves to rich merchants.

During that time, they were tormented.

That torment, that time is conveyed into this dish almost flawlessly! Using something terrible like frog as a base, then the smell, it is truly overwhelming.

A horribly good dish.

That was enough to leave Hisako tamed for some reason.

Letting go of the redhead, the girl found herself losing strength as she directly flops down on top of him.

"Hi-Hishoko?! What's wrong?! Are you okay? Exhausted?!"

"It's...not the same anymore..."

"Huh?"

"Erina-sama...Erina-sama..."

"What? What about Erina?"-At the mention of his 'friend', Souma asked further.

"She's...she's not herself lately...all because of you...Yukihira Souma..."

"Eh? Me?"

"After you arrived, Erina-sama changed...it's...all because of you! She smiles more to me, more gentle and kind! And at mentioning your name..."

"If she smiles more...isn't that change for the better?"-Souma asked as he got up, and offered Hisako the seat he was using.

"A person like you would not understand! Erina-sama...she has to...because..."

Before she could continue, the doors of the dorm opened the reveal Tootsuki's Princess, manga in hand.

"Erina-sama!"-Hisako stood up, recovered from the effect of the strange dish.-"Are you alright?!"

"Jeez, I'm fine."-Erina approaches them.-"Didn't you say you were busy?"

"I-I have finished all my work, Erina-sama! I'll go buy that-"-Hisako stopped herself, seeing the blonde already has one in her hand.

A feeling of guilt and a sense of uselessness swept over her for a momment.

"You don't have to rush."-Erina smiled tenderly.

"But...if I don't...then..."

"I said you don't have to rush."

"...Yes, Erina-sama."-Hisako lowered her head in shame.

She had failed her.

Even if it's such a small thing like a simple volume of her favorite manga...

"After finishing this, I have to return it to Yoshino-san."-Erina continued. She must have a small idea of what's going on inside her most loyal aide.-"Then, I'd still like to keep a copy to read again later."

"Eh?"-Hisako surprisingly looked up.

"Can I count on you then?"-Erina asked with a smile.

"..."-Hisako felt a feeling of joy as she bowed-"H-haii!"

"Then let's head back."-Erina stepped past Hisako and Souma, with the girl quickly following soon after.

Looking at that, Souma decided to voice.

"Hishoko!"

The aide turned around, facing the redhead.

"I...I don't really understand much you were talking about...but I don't think it's true!"-Souma voiced.

"Hah? What did you two talked about?"

"N-nothing Erina-sama. I just-"

"Ah, wait, Erina!"-Souma stood up, a frog leg in between his chopsticks-"It's done, you want a bite?"

At another one of the Yukihira's horrifying dish, the two girl quickly retreated without another word.

"Eh? Eh?"-Souma stood dumbfoundedly.

His old man said it works like a charm and yet! The results are completely opposite!

There was no way for Erina to admit what she got from just smelling it.

 _"Here you go, lovely Erina."-Souma, in a Arap prince outfit approaches the girl on the luxurious bed._

 _"Ah~ Ahn~"-In contrast, the blonde girl in rags' hands was chained to the bed as she tried to wriggle away, but no avail-"No...master...don't..."_

 _"Don't worry...just close your eyes and say 'Ahn~'... Say 'Ahn~' for me, Erina..."-In his hand is a frog's grilled leg with luxurious spices on it._

 _"No...don't...please don't~! ! ! ! Master~ ! Master~! Uh...un... Ahn~"_

 _"Good girl..."_

No way to admit that.

Not in a million years.

'Well, enjoy it while it last, Yukihira.'

The Tootsuki training lodging session is about to begin.

* * *

 **All done! I'm getting this whole chapter is pretty much a filler. It helps to seperate this fic from the main storyline abit, so I hope you enjoyed! Fav and reviews are welcomed, I'll listen for sure. A review is very encouraging for a writer, everyone!**

 **Until the next chapter.**

 **DsCrystalEyes**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I've spent sometime to myself, to my life outside the screen, to be honest it was a really busy week plus my terrible lack of inspiration, but I got my head to work properly again, and used some spare time to fix some mistakes(there are still plenty left I'm sure). With that out of the way, I can now proudly present you chapter 8.**

 **Reviews...**

 **Writer Nightpen: That's an interesting trivia. Well, I hope you don't mind my lack of knowledge, I'm just your regular everyday guy.**

 **a.k.a Kusabi: That's a horrible idea. I love it! It will certainly take some tweaks and changes to make it feels better to the flow, but I'm up to the challenge. That 'shoujo' in chapter 7 was actually an original fic of mine. Just bend it here and there so it sounds corny like a shoujo then blam.**

 **Now, the much awaited continuation!**

 **Please fav and review! Helps me out alot!**

* * *

Yukihira Souma excitedly strolls through the empty halls.

To think that he was the first to complete the 50 portions test and was allowed to use the bath first.

His so-called rival Takumi is close behind with 40 portions, but a first is a first.

As Souma was getting close to the turn, he met up with another person.

"..."-Nakiri Erina groaned annoyingly-"Why is it that it has to be you..."

Why always him?! Why can't she ever by coincidence meet a different person? To think that in this wide world of Toosuki, they, two person with different positions and jobs, keep running into each other on many more than one occasions.

"Oh, Erina. You finished the 50 rations too?"

"Hmph! To me that is as simple as child's play, Yukihira-kun."

"...Well, you seem to be in a good mood"-Souma noticed she was hapily humming before noticing him.

"?! W-who's happy?! I'm not! All of this is just a waste of time to me!"

"C'mon, don't be so stiff!"-The oblivious boy scratches his nose-"I do bring cards and hanafuda! Want to play after we took a bath?"

"No! Who'd want to play with the likes of you anyway!"

"Hm...is that so..Isshiki-senpai said last year his group played strip poker...that sounds fun..."

"How is that fun?!"-And to be honest, Erina wondered with Isshiki's strange dressing sense, just what hilarity would ensues.-"If you are inviting me to play such a game..."-The girl trembled as she spoke.

But, a sudden thought brought her expression over to a different one all together.

"Fufu...but with the likes of you, this 'hellish' training should do fine...I wonder how many days it'd take for you to get kicked out...Fufu..."

"...If you, the so-called prodigy is here, then that means if I go now, I'll be the first to enjoy the baths!"-Souma completely ignored the threat.

"?! Are you ignoring me?!"-What matters worse is that Erina herself wanted to be the first as well.

The two locked eyes, seemingly realizing something.

"I'm going in first."-Souma grinned.

"Yukihira-kun, your worthless struggle will be noted."-Erina waved her fan over her mouth.

And so, the two sprinted full dash to the baths.

* * *

Despite giving the challenge, Erina could not compare herself athletically to Souma. But by pure luck, the redhead tripped over a basket laying around and fell head first to the wooden floor, with the blonde laughing as she run past him.

"Damn! Hold up there Erina! ! !"

"That's as far as you can get Yukihira-kun!"-The girl yelled back, still laughing.

As the two ran through the halls, the staffs had the strangest feeling, as if seeing a couple doing love chase.

Touching the doors to the baths at the same time, the two decides to call it a draw.

"N-next time, I'll win for sure...if only the basket..."-Souma panted as he leaned on the left side of the door.

"P-please Yukihira-kun. Next time I'll walk towards the bath, and you would not actually started yet, still uselessly trying to finish the test."

"Hah...hah...but still, for a sheltered ojou...you can run..."

"I'm not that sheltered!"-Erina blushed. It is true that she is pretty much sheltered from pretty much everything, but being a cook requires a certain degree of stamina.-"Well, now that you've made me actually sweat, I'm gonna go enjoy the baths. You just stays outside and pant your life out."

The two then entered the changing room.

"Seriously, that Yukihira..."-Erina muttered as she took off her uniform blazer.-"I wish he would just disappear."

"Sorry Erina. I'll be here for the whole three years."

"Hah! Just you wait. A few more days and you'll be leaving Tootsuki."-Next, her skirt.

"Why do you want me out so badly anyway?"

"Because you are a pain to deal with! And if I kick you out, I'm sure you'll simply go back to that shavy shop of yours anyway!"

"C'mon, Erina."-Souma laughed slightly-"I felt like staying here and meeting you...is really fun. Everyday is enjoyable."

"W-what are you saying Y-Yukihira!"-Erina blushes as she takes off her tie and begins to unbutton her shirt.-"Someone like you don't belong here in Toosuki!"

"Well...I just feels fine. Fun people, exciting things happening all around, and... well..."-Souma stopped for a momment before continuing-"...You too."

"! ! !"-That sent a wave of blush towards the blonde as she unhooked her bra-"W-what are you saying now, Stupid Yukihira! Don't you see that I hat-"

Wait wait wait wait wait.

How the hell are they talking right now? She was sure he went to the men side and she went to the woman side. So why...

Slowly turning around, the half dressed Nakiri Erina met her gaze with the half dressed Yukihira Souma, who had just noticed the same thing.

While Erina's face burned with embrassment, Yukihira Souma had a different reaction. He eyed her up and down, his gaze so intense Erina felt like he was trying to burn the remaining pieces of fabric on her with it. With her body somewhat exposed, the cleavage of her two breast can clearly be seen, the white shirts grips onto her flawless curves and white skin, making the redhead's gaze even stronger.

Finally, after a momment of intense staring, Yukihira Souma spoke his last words.

"Front hook."

Needless to say, he got a 'hook' of his own soon after. A right hook to be precise.

...

...

...

"Well, from time to time, students and guests do confuse themselves between the seperate baths and the mixed bath..."-Doujima Gin wondered to himself.

The slide door opened with less vigor, as a redhead Souma entered.

"Oh, it seems this year too had some promising-"-Doujima turned to greet the boy, but then switched to-"What's that red mark on your face?"

"...I...I think I've graduated something bigger than Tootsuki, Doujima-senpai..."-The boy said, still dazed to the core by the image of an angelic half dressed Nakiri Erina.

"?"

* * *

"That-That Yukihira..."-Erina grumled as she undress, now in the proper woman's bath-"To think that he dare lays his eyes on my...my..."-She muttered something incorehently-"Unforgivable!"-Punching the wall next to her, Erina soon crouches down on the floor, mending her pained hand cutely-"Uuuuuuu~"

'S-stupid Souma...how could he not...recognize...such...such a thing...'

There was her own part about not realizing sooner, all the while chatting to the redhead herself, but the situation was so surreal that both thought they were dreaming for a momment after that.

And, now that Erina cleared her head, she had just as much fault in it as him, so while the boy got a flaming slap and forced to bow and apologize, perhaps she should at least...

'No. That idiot deserves it! ! ! No way am I going to apologize for something like that! Me, Nakiri Erina? Saying sorry to the likes of him? Impossible! ! !'

It didn't help that while he was bowing, he actually had a decent angle to accidentally look under her already short shirt, which resulted in the blonde stomping his face to the floor repeatedly like a hammer hitting down on a nail.

"Sorry Erina-sama! That test took longer than I expected..."-Hisako appeared.

Thankfully, that was enough to get Erina off the current matter and open a small smile.

"Uhm? Erina-sama, your face is red. Did you stay in the bath for too long?"

"?! I haven't entered yet! It-it's nothing so don't worry about it!"

"Ah? Then, did you catch a cold? Forgive me Erina-sama, allow me to check!"

"No, I feel fine! It's just...nothing..."-The blonde turned away as she entered the bath first.

"Eh...?"

...

...

...

* * *

"You're expelled."-Shinomiya Koujirou pointed Tadokoro to the door.

Before him, the shocked, horrified and helpless Tadokoro Megumi stood.

"Uhm...uhm...was my dish...not good enough?"

"...You used wine vinegar to fix the cauliflower that has started turning bad right? To both bleach the color, making it beautiful, at the same time used it as a seasoning to make the vegetables tastes more sweet."

If he is complimenting the dish, why did he marked Megumi's dish a failure?

"But who said you can change the recipe?"-Shinomiya stated something that made everyone felt although sound like common sense, it also meant too crazy to be true.-"I didn't say you could make something like this, using advantage of the sourness in the dish. What you made, tastes well, but it is not the dish I ordered, a different dish, so naturally, you are disqualified."-Each explanation seems to tramples over common sense with common sense itself.

With the duty of explaning to the small brats over, Shinomiya turned to leave.

"I can't accept that."

At the challenging tone, Shinomiya Koujirou turned around to find one of the cooks he passed earlier, a redhead boy with gold eyes.

What is this?

Here even Nakiri Erina would comply to his conditions, yet who is this brat who decided to challenge his authority?

"The use of wine vinegar was inevitable! The ingredients, the part, you, 'chef' Shinomiya is in charge of, is already in the state of decline. Tadokoro managed to counter it, and even made it tastes better. So I won't accept that. Isn't here the fault belong to the chef rather than the cook?"-Yukihira Souma spoke his reason, seeming more understandable than Shinomiya's.

"You little brat...who do you think you are talking to?!"-Shinomiya spat with the look of hell down at the redhead as he slammed the table.-"I'll tell you the reason for that, since you did not seem to understand. The bad ingredients were mixed in on purpose!"

"What?"-Not only Souma and Megumi but even other students gasped.

"Using that, fools who made poor judgements under pressure and dunces who starts late will automatically show themselves."

"Like I'm telling you, Tadokoro countered that lateness with an original ide-"

"I'm the chef. There's no way my underling can have any revision on my dishes, my recipes, my decisions."

That angered Souma.

Noticing his glare, Shinomiya spoke reality.

"Then, should I 'fire' you with the authority of a chef?"

"What?! You-"

"Souma-kun! That's enough already...If you continue you'll get expelled too...So...stop it..."

"Tadakoro! Now isn't the time to speak like..."

"It's okay."

Yukihira Souma had a clear look at Megumi's face.

It was from someone pathetic, sad, heart broken, but because of him, because of her kind heart, she still smiled as tears flowed from her eyes.

"I...can take it."

With that, Souma's resolve increased.

"Shinomiya-senpai."

"What is it brat? If you want to apologize then no need. Just freaking learn your plac-"

"Does Tootsuki's rules applies to you too?"

"What?"

"What I'm saying is..."

 _ **Shokugeki.**_

"If I win against you in a Shokugeki match. Will you take back Megumi's explusion?"

* * *

"Hum...I guess I should go take another bath..."

"Erina-sama!"-Hisako rounded the corner hastily as she reaches the Tootsuki's princess.

"What is it Hisako? You don't have to apologize, it's fine to be a tad bit late compared to me..."

"No, not it Erina-sama! Haven't you heard the rumors going around?!"

"What rumor? If it's about me..."-Erina's expression darkens.

"No, it's Yukihira Souma, Erina-sama!"

"Eh?"-Her face soon switched expression, one of both confusion and a slight hint of worried.

"He...he challenged Shinomiya Koujirou-senpai to a Shokugeki!"

"He challenged who to what?!"

Nakiri Erina did had a test under the Japan-born French chef. The guy had some serious talents, but a very strict rules and guidelines despite his relatively young age. She passed without incidents, but it was a narrow gate compared to others.

And now, for some reason, that stupid redhead Yukihira just has to create trouble with that person.

"The rules doesn't allow such a match to happen...but...there are things known as unofficial Shokugeki matches."

"Knowing that idiot...what about the match?!"

"Yes, um...both Yukihira Souma and Tadokoro Megumi haven't came back yet, and last seen with some of the Tootsuki's graduates."

"That means they really are hosting an unofficial Shokugeki..."-Erina turned her feet.-"There's a location that provides such secrecy. Come on, Hisako."

"Wait, Erina-sama."

"What is it, Hisako? We have to-"

"I...I'm not stopping you Erina-sama. But I must be clear of something."

"? What is it Hisako?"-Her aide wasn't the type to show doubt in her actions, so why...

"What will you do when you get there, Erina-sama?"

The question brought over reality to Nakiri Erina.

"I...I..."

"Do you plan on stopping the match, observe the match, or simply just go in and drag Yukihira Souma out?"

"That's..."

"If the boy loses, which he will, then he would be expelled from Tootsuki. If you desire to witness the momment, I won't stop you."

"I-I'm just going there to watch, Hisako! There's...no way that I could care for that stupid Yukihira Souma!"-Erina said, but somehow it doesn't sound truthful even to herself.

There's just that feeling of complete insecurity. She just had to go there to witness herself. And although she would not admit it now, but the idea of stopping the match to save that idiotic Yukihira did came across her mind more than once.

"...Of course, I...understand. You won't be reported as long as you keep a secret yourself, Erina-sama."

"...Okay. I'm going then."-Silently nodding a thank you, Nakiri Erina head for the secluded kitchen.

* * *

By the time Erina reached the building, the match is already over. As she was heading in, Erina met both Souma and Megumi, the two already leaving.

"Oh, hey Erina!"-Souma smiled as always, but for some reason it felt less wide, maybe even less radiant than before.

"You two...!"-Erina stumbled, thinking if she should speak like she knows about the match or not.-"You both...are still here?"

"Uhm...yeah. We haven't got kicked out yet. Man, it's already this late...?"

"We-we should head back Souma-kun...everybody's probably really worried."-Megumi tugged his shirt slightly.

"Uhm, yeah! I'll just talk to Erina here for a second. You go on ahead."

"U-uhm."-With that, the frail girl nodded as she leaves first.-"Uhm...I'll see you around then, Nakiri-san."

"Un."-Erina nodded as the girl got out of sight.

Before she could ask what Souma wanted to talk about however...

 **BLAM!**

There was a sound of something cracking behind her, Erina wasn't sure what, but when she turned around, she was faced with a very angry, depressed Yukihira Souma, his fist against the wall.

"I lost..."-He murmured in a very low voice.

"Huh...?"-Erina asked, slightly confused-"Yukihira...kun?"

"I really did lost..."-It seems his knees was giving way as he knelt down in depression.

He lost? Then how is it that he is still here?!

She wasn't sure, but since it is an unofficial Shokugeki, the rules could actually bend somewhat. Like a tie result for example.

A part of Erina wanted to outright humiliate him, but for some reason, she spoke with a soft voice.

"Do you see now, Yukihira-kun? As you are now, it is impossible for you to catch up to the top. Today, I don't know what happened in there, but if you said you lose but are still here, then that means they showed a decent amount of mercy on you. Such things won't come again. Not from me, or from anyone else in the culinary world. One failure"-Erina bit her lip at that word-"Just one failure, Yukihira-kun. That's all it takes for you to lose in this cruel world. As a chef, you are not allowed to fail."

She wasn't sure why she was lecturing him. Her greatest joy was supposed to be his downfall. A person that don't belong, a thorn removed.

So why is she helping him up?

Erina don't have an answer.

"How can you even think of reaching me if you just charge in without knowing your limitations? I told you, as you are now, you have no chance in this culinary world, despite your rare talents."

"..."

"Think clearly about your next and every move, Yukihira Souma, it could very well be your last."

With that, seeing the redhead having no intention of replying, Nakiri Erina left him there to lick his wounds.

* * *

 **I know, I know, not romantic. But it was needed. I'm building up a total mess, that I realized from long ago, but as long as the connections between events stands firm, then nothing should feel wrong...I'm begining to think of an ending, I'm just not sure when I'll decides to end. It's no where close to right now, but I'm the type who likes to have the entire thing all figured out before writing. But I'll note again that I'm unstable, my inspirations runs on different directions sometimes, so updates are unstable. Hopefully you all will continue to enjoy my fic despite of that, and it is always a pleasure to write something for you guys! Give me suggestions, ideas and fixes, I'll gladly listen, fix and consider.**

 **Until next chapter**

 **DsCrystalEyes.**


End file.
